Moth and Flames
by Pseudonym101
Summary: Vampires.Rockstars.Werewolves.Blood.Rivalry.Eternal love.Reincarnation. starring Sixx:AM.REVIEW PLS!
1. A night begins

A pale hand ran back over slicked back white blonde hair. He had a low serious brow with a sharp nose and a square jaw. Underneath the brow were a pair of cold, steel gray eyes. These eyes watched the fire. Watched the flames jump and dance. He had finished with the files in his lap. Personnel files. He liked to keep track of his kind in his city. Their names, their dealings, all of it. It was the only way to keep them all in check. As Prince of the City, it was his responsibility. The Prince raised himself up from the dark high backed armchair. He stared silently out the large window of his office in his mansion on a hill out on the city outskirts. The moon was high and casting its silvery light across everything under it.

For ninety six years the city had been his. The responsibility handed down to him from the previous Prince, who was his maker. He had worked hard to keep The Kin, mortals, and other supernaturals, at peace. Upstarts or anyone looking to break The Masquerade, was dealt with accordingly. He watched the lights of the city. Cars, skyscrapers, clubs, shops, neon lights, all alive in the night. The unsuspecting human population was not even remotely aware just how close to the truth they were. How the monsters were right under their noses. The masquerade, as The Prince's Kin called it, was just that good. It protected the mortals, and The Kin alike. And anything else in between. The Kin weren't the only things that went bump in the night.

A knock on the heavy wooden door disturbed his solitude. The door opened after a few moments. A slightly younger man in appearance entered, tall and broad with dark brown pony tail and decked in a heavy black leather jacket.

"You called for me sire?" he addressed The Prince.

"Yes Billy, I need the car ready. We leave for The Palms in an hour." The Prince instructed. The one called Billy bowed slightly and respectfully then left quickly.

He needed to show his face tonight. With jealousies between Houses and Families rife these days, he needed his presence felt, and his kind still aware who ruled. Especially when one of tonight's special guest performers was one of his own House. Of his own bloodline. He was sure no one would be stupid enough to attempt, much less even entertain, the idea of laying a hand on one of his own. Still, just to be sure. Besides, he owed the Maloofs a visit. And he hadn't seen one of his own in the decade since he sired him. The Prince had brought him back from the brink of insanity, self destruction and addiction. Stopped him from becoming another dead and washed up rockstar. Now he was breaking in new generations to his music and his art that he'd been making for thirty years. It would be good to see his childe again.

She stretched like a cat. The night was young. The Prince was going to be out and about tonight. And as usual so would she. Normally she would just head out and do her own carefree thing. But the Prince's safety and protection was utmost. But that didnt mean she couldnt have a little fun. They were for all intensive purposes going to a rock show in The Palms. Loud music, lights, hot bodies, warm blood. All for the feast of the senses. In every sense. She slid off the dark curtained bed and let the soft sheer robe fall to the floor. The dark material fluttered down around her feet. She momentarily admired her naked and porcelain-like skin the moonlight. Amazing what almost three centuries could do. She shrugged and glided to her dressing table. She slid on the super tight black latex pants like a second skin and left them low on her hips, followed by a high neck vest in same material with a dangerous drop v front that corseted beneath the breasts. Her already ample bust now more than obvious and her bare narrow waist seeming more miniscule, which made her hips undeniable. Just how she liked it.

She decorated her eyes and lips in heavy black. She slowly pulled on leather gauntlets with her little tricks hidden inside. She pushed her feet into sharp, tall, black chrome heeled boots. She tucked more tricks into the legs of her boots. Satisfied she looked dangerous enough she stood and pulled on a floor length leather coat. She kept it long for numerous reasons. Several of which were pinned in folds, secret compartments and the like. Her attire was as much for entertainment, as it was for practical reasons. She wasn't the best at what she was and what she did for nothing. When ever the Prince needed a sticky job done, she was the one to call. She didnt mind. She felt a little like the harbinger of death. Only better looking.

After zipping up the coat at her chest, she climbed out on the window sill of the mansion. His car was ready and waiting. Her monstrous motorcycle was parked beneath where she was now. The night breeze blew coldly past, whipping the coats tails around her long crouched legs. Not that she could feel it. She almost giggled at the fact not even the wind could blow her spiky messy teased mohawk over she'd done it that well. Watching now, she saw the Prince move down the stairs of the mansion to the opened door of the car. House of Morgan was on the move. She closed her eyes and swan dived.

The Prince stopped by the opened door of the BMW. He heard her motorcycle roar to life. And then barely had time to crane around as she tore past them on the driveway at high speed. His senses sharp enough to take in her over all look. He tried not to smirk. He glanced up at his man Billy who was sniggering slightly, trying to disguise it but failing miserably. The Prince just had to choose her for his right hand all those years ago. She had not failed to amuse and disturb others with her appearance and her quick tongue in all that time.

"Shut up Billy." The Prince shook his head smiling.

"I didn't say a word sire."

Billy answered amused and shut the door after The Prince. The drive would take a little time, but not so long that he would miss anything at The Palms. The Prince watched Las Vegas's glittering neon chaos start to envelope the darkened horizon ahead of them. Various kin under his rule checked in with Billy, co-ordinating their protection of The Prince and his guests. The Prince's cell danced in his pocket silently. He pulled the little vibrating phone from his pocket. He grinned at the name on the display and immediately answered it.

"Dear boy it is good to hear your voice."

"Dorian Morgan get your ass here to rock."

"Haha, we'll be there soon Nikki."


	2. reunion

She'd been flooring the machine beneath her happily down the neon Vegas Strip. She briefly paused at a ser of red lights. If only to check her messages. A quick text from Dorian's driver and guard, Billy.

'Lahja: OTW with D. Doublecheck palms.'

Lahja, as her name was, frowned and tucked the phone away. Green lights were about to come. She revved the rather large and modified Harley Davidson impatiently. A flash looking Honda pulled up along her left side, occupied by two mortal men revving the hell out of the machine, who clearly thought they were kings of the road. She smirked to herself. She threw a glance at them, aware they were staring and whispering to each other. She could hear them, even over the roar of their engine and her own mechanical beast. To anyone else, the sight of her slender lithe form on the huge Harley looked particularly odd. She was more than strong enough to handle it.

"Hey baby, you sure you can handle that thing?"

She threw them a kohl rimmed narrowed glare.

"At least what I got between my legs is big enough. Which is more than I can say for you". She retorted sharply. They had no idea what they were messing with. The greasy looking driver with his slicked back dark hair, sunglasses and bandana clearly thought he was Vin Diesel or something. Some people should really leave it with the movies, she mused to herself shaking her head disapprovingly.

"Oi bitch, us versus you to the end of the strip".

She laughed loudly.

"You're on". She grinned.

She patted the hood of the tank of her motorcycle. They revved their engine in an overkill manner, trying to intimidate and lurching their vehicle over. She planted her feet ready for take off and made sure she was in perfect gear. They waited out the countdown for green lights. She closed her eyes and signaled out the noise of the lights, listening for that beep before the light went green. Three. Two. One. Lahja punched the down on her accelerator and roared off the mark. Her coat flaring out behind her. She grinned wildly as she steamed down the neon strip. She could hear them swearing even from back there, desperately fumbling for their NOS release. But by the time they had, she was already near the end. And when they finally did reach her at the end set of lights, all they could do was lean out the window with their mouths open. She winked and gave a salute and turned off the strip and towards The Palms.

She ignored the valet at the front and drove around to the private entrance for VIP's, performers and the like. The guard was one of their own and just let her through. She parked the machine close the door. Sliding off she adjusted her coat on her shoulders and undid the zipper, which the night breeze billowed around her. The second guard at the door knew her from previous attendance with The Prince and let her through. She strolled down the long corridor, noting the band's security, their trunks of gear with the band's signature and logo all strewn along the wall, and road crew frantically running about. She made point of which of her own were stationed at correct points. You just never knew if another elder or another House wanted to try and make a hit on her blood brother. She and Dorian had the same sire. The same blood father.

"Well well, Lahja Morgan" came a familiar voice from behind. She spun on her heel to see him and grinned.

"Wondered where we'd find you Nikki."

Lahja embraced the newer member of the House of Morgan. Nikki, or Nikki Sixx, as the rest of the world knew him, grinned at her in his usual wild manner and held her at arms length inspecting her. He shook his head with a smirk, his teased spiky mess of black hair shaking a little.

"Looking good as always. I figured with Dorian coming you wouldn't be far".

"Always. Where Dorian goes, I go".

She linked her arm through Nikki's and strolled through the corridor's leading to the backstage rooms for performers. She spied his band mates busying themselves in preparation. She hadn't actually met them face to face before but knew of them. The tall blonde, in black jeans and a white tank, was seated in a corner scaling his vocals cords as a warm up. The slightly younger and shorter one, the guitarist, was sitting shirtless and heavily tattooed with a guitar in his lap strumming and blitzing up and down the fret board. His black rimmed eyes were closed and pieces of his black hair were forced down in his face by a blue and white bandana, and the rest was stuck up in every direction.

Nikki coughed to gain their attention.

"Gentlemen your attention".

The two men shot their heads up in Nikki's direction. He was standing their with this, girl, on his arm. Dark and wild looking in Latex, leather and killer heels. Her black rimmed eyes almost appeared as black as the eyeliner itself. He couldn't stop and staring and glanced over at James, who mouthed 'what the..' ever so unsubtly. He smirked. He and James Michael stood from where they were and strolled over to Nikki and his interesting friend. She was leaning on his shoulder with her left elbow, her coat flicked back behind her revealing her form. One ankle casually crossed over the other. He sucked on the half cigarette in his mouth. Who on earth was she?

"Hey guys, this a very good friend of mine, Lahja Morgan. Dorian's sister." Nikki explained. Nikki introduced James to her. Who shook her hand and greeted her with a kiss to the cheek.

"And this D.j. Ashba. Guitarist. And all round mischief maker."

D.j. flipped Nikki off. He took Lahja's hand and kissed her cheek also. Damn she smelt good. She looked good. And she was rocking that messy mohawk. He was impressed. He knew of Dorian Morgan. Some what of a superstar in the business world, and had been a friend of Nikki's for quite sometime. Nikki had mentioned briefly a sister before, but until now hadn't met her. And D.j. was wishing he had met her sooner.

"That's an interesting name. Where's it from?" D.j. heard James ask. D.j. watched her casually smile and resume to stand firmly on both heels now. He had a hard time not staring so obviously. He had a soft spot for girls who could rock the leather and latex look. And right now this Lahja was killing it.

"It's a Finnish name. It means 'gift'."

James and D.j. shared a glance under the bemused watchful gaze of Nikki. Nikki was containing his utter amusement at his friend's reaction to her. Almost as good as when he's brought his ex wife to a Motley Crue show and all she wore on top was a very sheer and see through shirt.

D.j watched her quickly pull out her cell which was going off in her pocket. Her long pale fingers tapped through what he assumed to be messages. Her expression grew serious and her dark eyes slightly narrowed.

"Dorian's here". She stated.

Nikki nodded and dropped his arm from around her. She nodded briefly at James and then turned to D.j and did the same. Her dark eyes locked onto to his clear blue ones for a moment, then she spun other heel and fled the room. D.j finally exhaled while Nikki was laughing in tears jesting at James and D.j's reaction. Nikki slapped D.j on the back playfully as he stretched and placed his hands on his hand. He was still a little dumbfounded. He wasn't sure why though. It wasn't the first time he'd met and hung out with girls that looked like that. As a musician there was always people that looked like that around. But there was something almost, unusual about her. He shook it off. Or at least tried.

D.j was busying himself getting ready for stage time. He had at least three of his guitars freshly stringed and tuned and ready to go. He changed from the casual torn blue jeans he wore into a pair of slim fitting black jeans from his own Ashba swag collection. From the knees down there was various patches of skulls and zippers and random material. He'd created essentially rocked out clothes for anyone who wanted to look like a 'rock star' simply. He laced up one red converse and one black converse. He liked wearing mismatched colors. Just to be a little odd.

"Have you recovered?" Nikki wandered over and joked. He was tying bandanas on his head and through a belt loop and proceeded to don his own eyeliner as well. D.j gave him a confused look.

"Haha I meant from meeting Lahja. Dude, you looked like you'd been slapped with a brick."

D.j shoved him playfully. Nikki had somewhat adopted D.j like a little brother since they began working together years. And despite their professional relationship and musical chemistry, it really had become a big brother-little brother scenario. Nikki did see parts of himself in the younger man.

"There was something about that girl. Odd, but a good kind of odd. We've both been around girls like that. But there's definitely something up."

"And not just the way she fills out that latex?"

"Ha, well that too". D.j wasn't going lie, the girl heavily inspired adult themed thoughts. "Wait you mean to tell me you've known her as long as Dorian and you never thought about it?"

Nikki smirked.

"Oh I thought about it. Who wouldn't. But then she'd probably kick my ass."

D.j snorted.

Lahja headed back down the corridor. Her sharp heels clicking against the tiled floor. Just as she veered around a corner she came face to face with Dorian, Billy and another of his guards Eric. Lahja bowed her head just slightly to Dorian. Regardless of the fact he was her blood brother, he was The Prince. He greeted her with a hug and motioned to keep moving. She took to his right side, with Billy and Eric but a hair's breath behind them.

"Where to first brother?" Lahja inquired.

"I'll see Nikki soon enough, let him and others prepare. Let's go straight to our private section. I told George Jr I would meet him there for business anyway."

Lahja accepted his instructions. She led him quickly through the back halls to a private elevator that would take them from the basement levels to the theater. She stood by Dorian quietly the entire time. Which in hindsight had really only been a handful of minutes. Her mind was else where. Her mind being teased by a face with sharp and clear blue eyes.


	3. showtime and suspicions

"And I don't know what you're doing to me,  
>But it sure feels right,<br>And I don't know what you're doing to me,  
>But let's do it all night,<br>When the sunlight breaks through the LA sky,  
>For some damn reason it makes me smile,<br>And I don't know what you're doing to me,  
>But it sure feels right..."<p>

Lahja was leaning against the bannister from their private box watching Nikki, D.j and James play as Sixx: A.M. James's voice rung out clear as each word left his lips as he clutched the mic and its stand, the spotlight glistening off the steel. Nikki rocked back and forth on his feet bobbing his head in time with the slower beats of the song, plucking in time with his bass guitar slung low. D.j had swapped onto an electric acoustic for the song, one of his custom designs. His eyes were closed and barely visible under his black leather top hat adorned with white stitches. He'd long since ditched the black shirt he'd came on stage with, much to the delight of the female members of the audience. Their reaction and fervent squeals had amused Lahja. D.j sang the backing vocals with eyes closed, carefully and skillfully plucking the melody of the song like he could see the guitar in his mind. All the while, she kept a close ear on Dorian and his conversations.

Dorian reclined a little in his chair and gestured for George Maloof Jr to join him. With one pale hand he undid the button on his pin stripe suit and balanced his left leg over his right knee.

"House of Valrana is here. As is House of Nicoletti."

Dorian nodded. Two of his biggest rivals. Valrana were mobsters. They'd muscled their way into the city and started a turf war. Being more vicious, Valrana won out over smaller families and the like. They'd gotten they're fingers into the gambling and shipping. House of Nicoletti on the other hand were trying to push stocks and trading. Even going so far as insider trading. Dorian had not made things easy for them. The Kin did not need any special attention from mortal criminal investigations. If they dug too deep they would expose The Kin.

George wasn't Kin. But he was a familiar. Someone mortal who was exposed to The Kin and proved useful. And he was protected by Dorian's house. He explained that both rival Houses had been trying to push themselves into The Palms and other major casino hotels on the strip that were protected by Dorian or at least through corporations owned by Dorian.

"They seem to think if they can muscle in on my business, or threaten exposure, that I will step back, or give in". Dorian surmised. He snorted. "Unlike some Princes, I am not just a pretty figure head."

George nodded in agreement. His family had been dealing with Dorian for a long time, and in that time, he never once seen The Prince back down.

"Have your connections heard if any have been in touch with the Altrusians?".

George shook his head for no. Dorian acknowledged his answer. No one really wanted Altrusian assassins involved. Vicious and determined, once an Altrusian was given a target, it would not stop until the target, or itself, was destroyed. And if double crossed, it would take down the contractor instead.

Dorian turned his attention to the stage briefly. He watched Nikki bounding up and down the stage and joking with D.j. He saw Billy and Eric at either ends of the stage keeping a close guard. He spotted at least four more of his own house in the theater at vantage points if needed. And he had Lahja guarding himself. He was sure other kin would not try an attack so openly. But he couldn't risk it. An attack on himself could still keep the Kin secret. But say other kin wanted to try and force Dorian's hand or force him out into the open. An attack on Nikki, could, expose what Nikki is, thus exposing Dorian and anyone connected to them both. And exposing the Kin to humankind. There is no telling what could happen, if humanity were forced to face and believe that the monsters of their legends, were very terribly real.

Lahja locked gaze with Dorian briefly after overhearing the conversation. His steely eyes suggested to keep a very close eye on all Kin in the room. She began scanning the crowd. There were numerous Kin here. A handful of the Valrana's and Nicoletti's. But they weren't in any sort of formation or even grouped. A vague gathering. Likely just fans. But still, she made a mental note of who and where. Other kin in the theater that were cheering and clapping with the band were likely of smaller houses or nomads. Nomads were kin without Families or didn't belong to any House.

"..Open your eyes,

Just open your eyes,

And see that Life is Beautiful.."

D.j was whooping it up on stage with the boys, drilling into his iconic solo from the song they were playing. He and Nikki were leaning on each laughing and trying to play properly while James was head long into the crowd somewhere leading everyone in a acapella version of the chorus. He had noticed two of Dorian Morgan's guards side stage between songs. Which he found somewhat weird. They were cranking it nice and loud with some of their newer songs. Usually they played large shows, but with a barely over two thousand capacity in the theater tonight, the energy of the room was quite possibly as big if not better than those bigger shows.

Nikki passed his bass off to a guitar as he stepped off stage. He was sweaty and high from the adrenalin. D.j came bounding past all wired up. James heavily plonked himself into a chair out of breath with a towel over his face as he leaned back. He was grateful for the life he had now. Which might not have happened. To exist somewhere between life and death was the only way for Nikki to not have ended up truly dead. Though being without a heartbeat suggested that ironically. The only way to live was to die. Nikki embraced Dorian as he entered the room backstage, congratulating the rocker on the great show.

"Well well once again, mind blowing performance Nikki, and you two gentlemen as well." Dorian praised. Nikki laughed and wrapped his sweat drenched towel about Dorian's shoulders. Dorian raised an eyebrow and threw it back at him.

Nikki had to stop himself from dying in laughter watching D.j once again almost stop breathing when Lahja entered the room. He watched the younger man exhale hard and quickly face away from her. James noticed Nikki's source of amusement and they grinned idiotically at each other. Nikki felt Dorian's hand on his shoulder. His blood father.

"I expect you will join us tonight at Morgan mansion?"

"Yeah, for as long as you'll have us. We're here for a few days before hitting up the Rock in Rio event. D.j is double shifting for us and for Gunners as well."

"Excellent. I'll have Lahja escort you there."

Nikki was about to protest but suddenly thought better of it. He knew the dark world of which he was apart of now was dancing on the edge of a knife. Nikki had seen various members of House of Morgan tonight and realized Dorian had more protection out then usual. He even had Billy and Eric at stage side. Something was up. Nikki merely agreed for now, making a mental note to pry it out of Dorian later as he watched his blood father whispering instructions to Lahja. She nodded occasionally and cast her glance every now and then to the three of them. Billy entered the room telling Dorian the car was ready by the exit.

Nikki, Dj, and James readied themselves with their belongings, and made sure their crew had all their gear packed, or nearly, and were being put on the trucks to get flown to Rio de Janeiro. Dj though kept two of his guitars with him. He always did. Lahja stalked the entrance of the room like a cat in a cage. Her dangerous looking black chrome heels clicked on the tiles as she did. Dorian was still speaking with Billy and Eric. Various other instructions to be passed to other members of the House.

"Well I'm ready." Nikki stated finally. D.j and James hauled their bags and belongings on their shoulders and in hand. Dorian nodded and gave the go ahead.

Lahja went first followed by Dorian. In the middle was Nikki, D.j and James, and finally followed by Billy. Eric had gone on ahead to have the car open and ready. They moved quickly through the corridors. The exit was in sight after turning a left. Nikki patted one of the Sixx: A.M trunks that was stacked against the wall. Nikki sniffed and a strange scent passed under his nostrils.

"Does anyone else smell, like, wet dog hair?"

The words had barely left Nikki's lips when he glanced up and saw Dorian and Lahja had come to a grinding halt in the center of the corridor. Dorian held his arm out to stop Nikki and D.j. Lahja had thrown her coat at Dorian and from out of nowhere was suddenly brandishing two long katana blades and was wearing a gun harness with what looked like two silver hand cannons as opposed to guns they were that big. Had she had them hidden all along? What was going on? Nikki and D.j shared a very confused look.

"..the fuck?" D.j murmured, pulling his top hat a little more up off his brow.

Loud howling and the sounds of gunfire and crunching metal could be heard loud and clear from beyond the closed exit door.


	4. a secret revealed

Lahja steadied herself, waiting for the brutes outside to make their move. The exit door flung open and a bloodied Eric ran in, slamming the door uselessly behind him. A door would not stop what was on the other side. Eric approached and bee-lined for Dorian and Billy. He had three large slash marks diagonally across his face. He had bled all down his face and neck. The bleeding was already slowly down but had not stopped completely. And probably wouldnt for awhile later. Considering the source. Nikki had stuck an arm out to keep D.j and James behind him. They were in a considerable amount of shock and bewilderment.

"Will you be alright Eric?" Dorian asked examining Eric's face. Eric nodded. The venom from his attackers was slowing the healing but it would still be ok.

The howling and guttural growls were right outside the door now. Lahja glanced back at Dorian. He narrowed his eyes. They dared to attack them here. He was furious. Over Dorian's shoulder she saw his familiar blue eyes widen, mostly fear but confusion as well. She stared at Dorian again.

'Protect him' she said telepathically.

Dorian understood and nodded, he'd seen the resemblance, and began ushering D.j, Nikki and James backwards, pulling a glock out from under his jacket. Billy and Eric moved with them, their own weapons at the ready. The door was busted off its hinges and flew down the corridor and past the group barely missing them. They watched as two large clawed and fur covered hands came through and gripped either side of the door frame. The wooden slats crumbling under the immense grip. The large wolf's head bore down and came through the opening. Only it wasn't like any wolf D.j or James had ever seen. The gargantuan mouth hung open snarling, while saliva dripped like blood from oversized and very sharp looking teeth. The dark fur surrounding its head was thick and stuck out like a lion's mane. Its narrowed eyes in heavy and dark sunken sockets were black and soulless, with a massive scar running down from its forehead above its left eye down to its lower cheek.

D.j realized they were moving further away from the beast, except for her. She, in fact, slowly stepped in it's direction. D.j and James shared a what the fuck look. Wide eyed James looked like he was going to pass out. Then from over D.j's shoulder came Billy's arm, who tapped Nikki's shoulder. Nikki turned his head and took a Sig sauer gun from Billy and readied it. D.j watched with his mouth agape. Why did Nikki not come across as terrified as he and James? D.j looked once again at the lone latex clad Lahja, who turned her blades this way and that in anticipation. Why was she staying behind? Why was it her duty to face what he could only assume, was a real to life and true – and his brain stumbled over the truth of the word - werewolf.

"What about her?" D.j yelled at Nikki and Dorian.

Dorian and Nikki shared a look. It was secretive, and serious, and very much said there's something we're not telling you. D.j eyed them both in disbelief as they said nothing. "What about Lahja?".

"This is what she is made for." Nikki said firmly.

D.j felt himself being pushed back further by Dorian and Nikki, who both side stepping so they could keep their guns pointed firmly in the werewolf's direction. D.j couldn't explain it but he had the sudden urge to punch Nikki and his friend for allowing, or forcing, her to stay there. Loud cracking noises came from around the Werewolf. D.j squinted trying to get a better look. The wall around the door frame began to give way. The paint cracked and bricks fell forward. Then the rest of the wall collapsed and the debris skittered across the floor. Out from behind the first Werewolf, stepped two others, just as big, flanking the first one.

"Bring it Dogs!" he watched Lahja scream, egging them on. She was actually grinning, like she was spoiling for the fight. They retaliated by growling and roaring at her.

Dorian and Nikki quickened pace as they forced the little group backwards. Nikki had to lower his weapon to hold D.j back properly to keep him moving toward safety.

"Lahja!" D.j yelled.

She turned her head briefly and hissed, and what he saw was something else. Those dark eyes of hers were now near white. And her mouth. A set of fangs. White, long and razor sharp.

"Go! Now!".

Lahja turned back to the encroaching werewolves. She saluted them with her blade and started running for them. Dorian and Nikki pulled the struggling D.j back further and yanked him around the corner with force. He had no idea Nikki was that strong. The force of hitting the wall with his back sent shock waves through D.j, although it was minor to the shock he got when he opened his eyes. Nikki was nose to nose with him. But it was a different Nikki. Those same eyes. Like someone had sucked all the color out of the irises, leaving nothing but an outline and black pupils. And just noticeably, and only because they were so close, dark veins could be seen beneath the skin around the edges of his face. Then Nikki spoke, and in doing so, half hissed and revealed those same long pointed fangs.

"She will live. But if we don't get going, you and James will not. Got it?".

D.j numbly nodded. Nikki pulled D.j off the wall by his arm and started pulling him along. Dorian took James by the shoulder away from Billy and Eric.

"If you would be so kind to go and help my sister".

Billy and Eric turned and were gone in a split second, leaving James with his mouth agape and frowning. Dorian pulled him along after Nikki and D.j. Dorian got ahead of them as they weaved through hallways. He pulled his cell phone out and dialed George, who said there would be a car at the west fire exit. And when they got there, George was true to his word and there was one waiting. Dorian and Nikki pushed D.j and James into the private limosine and George's driver slammed down on the accelerator. The wheels spun as the vehicle tore away.

D.j and James sat opposite Nikki and Dorian in stunned silence. Occasionally glancing at each other still trying to process what they saw and whether it was real or not. D.j exhaled hard and tugged his hat down a little while he slowly relaxed in his seat finally. He studied Nikki. Who looked normal again. Well as normal as Nikki Sixx ever looks. He was reclined into the leather seats, whispering with Dorian. Nikki broke his conversation and looked across at D.j. His eyes were normal. He stared at Nikki. Who stared straight back, looking cool and calm in his patchwork blazer and black denim. Cool Nikki Sixx, who had no secrets from the world. Except tonight it seemed he had one more. He barely accepted what he saw of the werewolves. He knew what he saw of Nikki, of Lahja. And he was guessing Dorian too.

"Spit it out D.j" Nikki encouraged.

D.j shifted uncomfortably. He was unsure how to say what he thought.

"Tell me what I saw back there, was like, some fucked up daydream."

"You're not dreaming, drunk or drugged."

D.j glanced over at James who could only shrug. He was questioning his sanity as much as D.j was right now.

"That really was a.."

"Werewolf? Yes."

"We've been brothers a long time Nikki."

"We have." 

D.j and James looked from each other to Nikki and back again. James was frowning. His own blue eyes searching Nikki for rational answers.

"So you're a.." James trailed off. The singer was not usually at a loss for words.

"A vampire." Nikki finished for him. "Yes."


	5. of stories and fresh blood

They were at Dorian's mansion in the hills overlooking Las Vegas. Dorian was back in his office, back at his window, watching the glittering lights in the horizon. His mind was heavily weighed down from the events of the evening. The Kin and The Wolves had always disagreed. And the history and bad blood between them was anything but smooth. It was crooked, jagged and edgy like the Himalayas. There was no love between the species. There was always minor altercations when the two crossed paths, and usually in public they at least avoided each other eighty percent of the time. But this had a certain smell to it. Organized and calculated. This wasn't a case of the prince is in the city lets go get him. No. This was a hit. He checked his phone. No word from Lahja, Billy or Eric. Whilst they were more then capable of handling it, he still held a fear for their safety, especially seeing as he had heard nothing since leaving them in the belly of The Palms.

He was pretty sure what he felt was nothing compared to the dread and uncertainty Nikki surely felt now. His childe's secret had been exposed to two of his closet human relations. As far as Dorian knew, only one mortal knew Nikki's secret, and that happened purely by accident. Tommy lee, the other half of Motley Crue's 'Toxic Twins' as he and Nikki had been dubbed, had busted Nikki feeding one night. Now Nikki would have to explain everything, once again, to two others. He could see the fear and hurt that the other two men were feeling as he watched them in the car. He felt their anger at the secret that was kept from them. He hoped Nikki would not shoulder the blame and clearly explain The Kin's rules. And that it protected everyone for the most part.

Dorian checked his phone again. Lahja, he thought, where are you my sister?

Nikki was standing in the hall, leaning with his back against the dark red wall. He was facing the door of a room, a meeting room of sorts, where usually Dorian would consult business affiliates and the like. At that very moment, two men he considered brothers, were waiting. He let his mind reach out to feel for them. He sensed their emotions running hot under the surface of cool exteriors. Fear, anger, confusion, disbelief, hurt. He knew this secret was a wound to them. And he would've told them from the get go if it wasn't for the rules. But that's just the way it was. The world wasn't ready for the fabled monsters of their legends to be utterly real. Not yet.

He pushed himself off the wall and ruffled his already messy spiky hair a bit more. Time to face the music. He braced himself and pushed the door open. He spied the two younger men, who nearly jumped out of their skin when he entered. They semi relaxed again in their chairs, which were mid way up the long table in he center of the room. They were sitting on one side of the table side by side, so Nikki took it upon himself to sit directly opposite them. He laid his tattooed hands on the table. The staggering silence making the awkwardness in the room that more palpable. James and D.j watched him. No one knew how to start. What the right words would be.

"I would've told you both in a heartbeat, but it's not my secret alone, and we're not allowed to tell. That's the rules." Nikki stated simply. He looked down at his hands on the table. Unsure of the next words.

"It seems you have one more story to tell us Nikki." James said quietly. Nikki looked up at both of them, who were watching him intently. D.j gestured to Nikki to start talking and leaned forward on the table with his elbows.

Nikki avoided eye contact.

"Back in two thousand and one, I slipped off the wagon. Badly. I thought I had these things licked. But there I was in The Palms, partying, and the night spiraled out of control quickly. From what I remember, I was having a bad reaction to whatever it was I took. I can't recall it exactly. I thought I had control again. But I didn't. And it went as bad as it could go. Dorian found me on the brink of an overdose in a stairwell. I don't know why, but he saw something in me worth saving. He said he could offer me a way out of this, a way to survive and never look back, never suffer, and never fear falling off any wagon again. I'd be free.

I said yes, anything. I felt Dorian bite me, but I wasn't afraid, or concerned. I felt him drain my life away. It's fuzzy after that. I woke up in a room up in the hotel levels. It was Dorian's reserved suite. There was blood on me. My face, my neck, in my mouth. And I was sure it wasn't mine. I felt this god awful pain inside. Like something chewing on your guts from inside out. Clawing away. Worse than any come down or hangover. I opened my eyes and Dorian was standing in the doorway, with Lahja, Billy and another called David. Exactly as you saw them tonight.

Dorian sat by my side and offered up his bare arm. I could literally see the veins in his arm and the blood rushing through them. I could hear voices and noise from the floors below. Everything all at once. Dorian used a fingernail to open up his arm, and the blood flowed freely as he offered it up. I instinctively took it and drank the blood. I realized what i'd become.

Those first few nights were brutal. Controlling myself, controlling my lust for blood. They taught me how not to kill, but to take only what I needed and nothing more. They taught me about what we call The Masquerade. Hiding amongst humans. To protect ourselves and to protect you. Its a rule, a law, that we cannot expose ourselves to humans intentionally. Most of those that know about The Kin are working for us, or made to forget usually."

Nikki leaned back in his chair. His shoulders felt heavy with burden.

"I am a vampire. Kin. I had to die so I could live. Becoming this saved me from a bad tabloid fate. I do not regret my choice."

He watched D.j and James sit silently. Occasionally looking at each other and then Nikki. He was nervous. Could they accept him knowing the almost unbelievable truth?

"This is not normal. This is insane. And any other day I would have said you're losing you're mind" D.j started. "But tonight did happen. And you protected us. We've been brothers a long time Nikki, and yeah so this hurts as much as its confusing. I realize you weren't allowed to say anything, but its still a scar that this was kept from us".

D.j sighed and leaned back. He didn't really have any plan with what he was saying. He was just going with it as each word formed in his head.

"You're still our brother. Always." D.j said finally reaching forward. A surprised Nikki reached too, their thumbs linked and palms closed around the other. A brother's handshake. James sighed and placed his hand on top of both of them.

"We are who we are. Including you Nikki. I think it's going to take sometime to sink in though." The blonde man said.

Nikki felt relieved. They still looked apprehensive, but were not turning away from him. He could see newer questions forming in their minds.

D.j took his hat off and placed it on the table. He adjusted the bandana around his head and just ran a hand over the short loose black hair at the back that was slightly sticking up. He smirked.

"Only Nikki fucking Sixx could end up a vampire". He joked.

They all kind of laughed. James covered his eyes and shook his head. Nikki went to offer up answers to some of the questions he felt they had, but he had barely opened his mouth when a man only slightly older looking than Dorian entered the room quickly. Although he very much could have passed for Dorian's older brother as they looked very similar. He made quickly to Nikki's side and whispered looking extremely serious. D.j and James frowned and shared a concerned look. Was it about tonight? They were both sure tonight was something that did not happen often. Nikki shot up out of his chair. His face read that of dire concern.

"The others are back. Lahja's hurt." He told them.

Nikki bolted from the room with D.j and James hot on his heels. They tore through the corridors. Nikki minded his movements and did not use vampiric speed. He didn't wish to spook them out completely in one night. Small steps at a time. Their belt chains and assorted jewelry jingled and shook loudly as they came out of a corridor and onto the stairs over looking the entrance and foyer of Dorian's mansion. They skidded to halt at the banister and looked down at the scene on the marble foyer floor.

Billy was holding up Eric, was bleeding again, his face had been re-opened. Billy's appearance was bloodied and disheveled, coat torn, a cut to the forehead. Their mouths were open in shock. Dorian was on his knees on the floor cradling Lahja. She was almost unconscious. Her body convulsing every now and then. She was wounded badly.

Nikki forgot he was in the presence of humans and just jumped over the banister and landed neatly on his feet then slid across the floor to his knees to be right next Dorian and Lahja. Nikki looked at the clawed open wounds across her chest, neck and side of her abdomen. They weren't as closed up as they should have been. Dorian explained that fighting wolves is different. Their 'venom', as Kin called it. Was not just in their bite, but their claws as well. And to vampires, it was like poison almost.

Nikki ran a had over her forehead, pushing her mohawk back. She glanced up with her whitened eyes, and screwed her face up in pain and baring her fangs as she convulsed again.

D.j and James watched from above. If earlier on hadn't happened they wouldn't have believed what they saw. A few feet from Lahja was two severed werewolf heads. She had at least hurt them in return. D.j debated going down the stairs. He almost didn't. But something about seeing Lahja in pain, in need, compelled his feet to go forward. James followed down after him. Billy led Eric past them and disappeared. The pair slowly approached the trio.

"Our blood will do a little. But it's not the same as fresh living blood".

D.j over heard Dorian say to Nikki. D.j caught Nikki's attention. Nikki stood up and stepped over to them, glancing back at Lahja. They all turned their heads when Lahja yelled, almost growled, out a protest when Dorian whispered in her ear. They watched Dorian tear his arm open with his thumb nail and put it to her mouth. He pulled it back after a few moments. It would ease her pain for now.

"Why doesn't your blood work?" D.j asked Nikki.

Nikki grimaced.

"Because we're the living dead. Our blood doesn't live and breathe and carry essential things like living human blood does. We're dead, so is our blood. We need to give her fresh human blood as soon as possible, before the damage done takes a toll. A werewolf has venom not only in their bite but their claws as well. Our bodies can't heal like we're supposed to against their venom. Not without fresh blood." Nikki tried to explain in a nutshell.

D.j couldn't explain why he did it. He took his jacket off and went and knelt by Dorian. Seeing her in so much pain, suffering, was killing him inside. He could not explain why. He was being drawn to her in a strong way. Nikki and James stood back, confused, and tried to call him back. D.j waved them off.

"D.j what the fuck?" Nikki exclaimed.

D.j looked serious and determined.

"i'm helping her."

It dawned on Nikki what D.j was going to do. He didn't know what this would do to D.j. or if she could hold back from hurting him was the blood reached her. She could frenzy at this point if in the face of fresh blood.

"D.j.."

"I'm helping her."

James went to step forward and Dorian held a hand out to say stop. Dorian, very aware of his resemblance to Lahja's past and the connection between them, was sure she would be able to hold back. And he was there to control her and stop her if she couldn't. Dorian wasn't a fan of this idea either. But it would take too long to get anyone or anything else fresh to her. Dorian turned to D.j. the younger man was sitting on his knees.

"Sit down properly, im going to move her to you."

D.j did as he was told, unfolded his legs, and sat down on his rear on the marbled floor. Dorian carefully and quickly moved her into D.j's lap so that she was leaning on him, her head resting on his thigh.

"Your arm D.j." Dorian asked with a hand out.

D.j gulped nervously. His heart rate picked up, and was panicking somewhat. She groaned and winced again and all he could think of was easing it. He couldn't let her suffer. He pushed up his black sleeve exposing his tattooed arm. Dorian took D.j's right arm and carefully aimed his sharp thumbnail over the veins close to the wrist. He was careful to follow the lines in the tattoos and pressed the nail down hard and sliced the skin. D.j jumped and hissed a little as Dorian did. Dorian moved D.j's arm to just above Lahja's face. The blood began to drip down to her lips, the little droplets traveled into her mouth. After a few moments she stirred with strength and clutched D.j's shaking arm. He was shaking all over, but couldn't move from her. Dorian lowered D.j's arm to her mouth completely. Instinctively she gripped D.j's forearm and bit into the wound, making his blood flow more freely.


	6. a lost thing found

(AN: Im aware people are reading this. thoughts, reviews would be much appreciated.) 

D.j moved sluggishly. He opened one eye and then the other. His memory kicked in. He glanced down at his arm, remembering the feeling of her feeding from his arm. Someone had bandaged his arm and covered it with his bandana. He gently touched the material and after a second, used his fingers to put pressure on the disguised wound. A short sharp pain. He flexed his hand, opening and closing his talented fingers.  
>He sat up and looked around. He was not where he remembered. He was on a soft bed. The walls lined in books, some looking older than he cared to imagine. A fine woven tapestry hung on the wall above him. On a small dark wooden chest next to the bed rested his leather stitched top hat. In the corner near the door, his two guitars and backpack had been recovered. He ran his hands through his messy black asymmetrical hair. Most of it stuck up in which ever direction except for the long fringe that hung in his clear blue eyes.<p>

"Hey fucker" came a familiar voice.

D.j turned his head to the doorway to see Nikki there, using the greeting they usually used for each other. Nikki sat on the edge of the bed near D.j's knees. Now that he knew everything, D.j could spot the differences. Pale skin like porcelain, though not as obvious as Dorian or Lahja. D.j figured it was an age thing. The glass like nails. He seemed to move differently over all. Well it's not like he had to hide it from D.j anymore. He looked at his arm and Lahja appeared in his mind. Like a dark covered book with no title that curiosity compelled him to want to open it up and find the whole story.

"How is Lahja now?" D.j inquired, still glaring at his arm recalling the event.

"She's almost completely healed now. Thanks to you." Nikki answered. "What made you do it D.j?

You passed out from the blood loss. The only reason she was able to stop was because Dorian pulled her off."

D.j shrugged. He didn't have a clear and concise answer for Nikki. Since first laying eyes on her, he felt this unmistakable and overpowering pull towards her. He couldn't even describe it. Not in words. He looked at Nikki again, going over those subtle differences.

"What was like? Becoming one?"

Nikki frowned a little, possibly concentrating on his answer.

"It was like waking up completely reborn. Like seeing the world for the first time. I felt completely alien at first, like my body wasn't mine. Then after awhile, after Dorian and Lahja's help, I learned to I guess, tune in, with my new self. Instincts. It felt very natural after that, to be like this. If anything, I kinda feel more in touch with the natural world."

"Irony much."

"I'm not so sure. After learning my kind's history, there's nothing that suggests that vampires didn't evolve alongside humanity. Although there's a list of legends as long as my arm of how The First came to be."

"You'll have to tell me some good ones some time."

Nikki's head shot back towards the door. Like he could see or hear something that D.j couldn't. Nikki smirked ever so slightly. He stood up and saluted D.j.

"Your damsel is awake". He teased. D.j rolled his eyes and responded with a middle finger salute of his own. Nikki left the room.  
>D.j sat there quietly on his own. He wondered how she would act with him now. Friendlier? Or keep her distance as she'd tasted his human blood? He knew all the legends of vampires. But clearly reality was a little different. A lot more stranger than fiction. His overnight fascination with her was what occupied his thoughts the most. And he couldn't deny the immediate attraction. But there really was more than that. It pulled him in and yanked at his insides the minute he looked into her fathomless dark eyes. He wasn't sure if he liked it or if it terrified him.<br>He reached for his hat and pulled it down on his head. He threw his legs over the side, and noticed his shoes had been left right there for him. He pulled the mismatched colored shoes on and stood slowly. D.j could hear voices in the corridor beyond the closed door. He tipped the hat sideways a little and pressed his ear to the door.

"She's sure it's him?" he heard Nikki say in a lowered voice.

"Yes. She saw the memories in his blood." He recognized Dorian as the owner of the second voice.

"Does that explain why D.j is so pulled to her?"

"Yes Nikki. He literally cannot help it. Two souls bound together will cross oceans of time like we do to find each over and over and over again."

"What now then? As I understand it, every time this has happened, it hasn't ended well. He's been killed every time."

"Such is the nature of the curse placed upon their eternal love. Which is why she's vowing and declaring to keep her distance this time. And every time after. But.."

"But you don't think she can? Or that he can?" Nikki interceded.

"I'm not sure Nikki. Considering the connection, this bond; their attempts to stay apart, to avoid it, may prove equally as fatal. At least together, with us, we might be able to break the curse this time."  
>Nikki sighed loudly.<p>

D.j could barely breathe as he struggled with the conversation he had just eavesdropped. His tattooed hand removed the leather top hat from his head and he leaned back against the large dark wood door. He felt his chest tighten as his heart rate picked up speed. His blue eyes clamped shut as he tried to block out their words. What the fuck was going on? He thought loudly. He slid down the door landing with his rear, his knees bent up in front of him. Memories in his blood? Love? And what sounded like reincarnation? He had to shake his head. That sort of thing existed? He had to reprimand himself for that last thought. He was in a mansion full of vampires after being attacked by werewolves. If he had said that out loud to anyone else he was sure he would've gotten looked at like he was completely going around the twist. He was sure he would've considered that he was, if this evening hadn't really happened.  
>D.j opened those clear blue eyes and glanced down at his arm again. He vaguely remembered the feel of her there at his arm, draining his life force. He remembered how readily he offered it up. Like an invisible hand had grabbed a hold of his will and just shoved him forward. He thought back to how it felt inside when he first laid eyes on her. And how terrified he felt watching her take off to face the wolves.<br>What madness is this? He asked of himself. Then it dawned on him. If this had happened before, what was so bad the last times they mentioned? What curse? What went wrong? His curiosity was getting the better of the irrational fear and confusion he was overwhelmed with moments beforehand. He would make Nikki tell him.

Lahja paced in her room like a lion in a cage. She was agitated, conflicted, and in pain. Not the physical kind of pain though it certainly felt like it. No, this was of the emotional and mental variety. The kind you can't ignore. She could ignore physical pain. She ran her hands over her now brushed down mohawk. The blackened tendrils hung down around her face and down her neck. Not again she thought in anguish, not again. When she awoke from near catatonia, after D.j's blood had coursed through her system, mingled with her own and repaired the damage; she had bolted upright, her head splitting from the overload of data from his blood. Three lifetimes of memory, emotion, conflict, pain. Practically all at once.  
>She knew the minute she'd walked into the room at the Palms. She could never forget those eyes. They would haunt her every waking day and night until her final death comes. Whenever that would be. Yes, death was still possible for her, albeit difficult and unlikely in any case, but possible. When he looked up and she saw his living face, his eyes, his half naked body, exactly as he'd always been before (well, minus the tattoos and piercings, thought it was a nice change); she felt as if her heart would break free from her chest if it was still beating properly. A vampire's heart only 'pumped' when there was fresh blood in the system combined with adrenalin.<br>No.  
>She wasn't going to give in this time. She was not going to subject them to the repetitive internal torture and pain. And she would not see him destroyed again. She couldn't bare it again. She told Dorian everything she had seen. And what she vowed to not do again. She would not get involved again. She would protect him now he was part of this world again and that would be as far as it would go. She flung the side of the shear robe to the side exposing her long porcelain legs as she sat down at the dresser. Slowly she stared at her near black eyes, that were looking back at her, like her reflection was mocking her.<p> 


	7. blood magic

D.j. had woken long after the sun had risen. He didn't even remember getting back onto the bed much less being tired. He glanced bleary eyed at the chunky black banded and chrome watch on his left wrist. It was a little after ten. He retraced in his mind the last night and it's more than unusual events. D.j. shook the cobwebs of his mind away and replaced the bandana around his forehead pinning his messy hair down again. Once again sliding off the edge of the bed, he lent forward and retrieved his backpack from which he pulled out a clean black button up shirt and rolled the sleeves up.

He quietly pried open the large door to the room he occupied, and when he found himself in the long silent hall, he was genuinely surprised to hear movement nearby. His blue eyes scanned either end of the hall and waited as the movement became footsteps that became louder as they closed in. He frowned in genuine confusion when he laid eyes on Dorian appearing at the south end.

"Good Morning D.j." Dorian greeted the confused younger mortal man.

"I thought vampires slept during the day?"

"Some do some don't. Depends on the vampire and how old you are." Dorian smirked at D.j's somewhat blank expression. "The older one gets, the more tolerant one becomes. We can even go out in it for short periods of time. But as a rule we generally avoid direct sunlight."

D.j. nodded that he understood. Clearly nothing was like the stories. He had so many questions. Unsure where to start. Especially concerning the conversation he had happened to over hear. He hadn't forgotten about that. D.j. walked along the winding corridor in step with Dorian through the quiet mansion. Dorian had picked up on D.j's anxiousness and gleamed his thoughts. He watched the mortal man's face from the corner of his steel gray eye, and caught him pondering his own previous tender mortal age of thirty five when he was reborn. Only a little younger than D.j was now.

Dorian led D.j into his private office. The heavy dark curtains were drawn tight and overlapped the windows so that no sunlight could creep in. despite obvious signs of electricity, like light switches, the laptop and phone on the desk and other sockets; Dorian had kept the room lit by candlelight. For D.j this added a old world air to the aura of the room, and to Dorian. Which made D.j wonder at Dorian's age. The vampire millionaire with his cold stare and regal baring now offered a deep high backed chair by the fire place to D.j. With his back to D.j., Dorian poured what looked like a whiskey of some sort into a glass. But when he passed the glass into D.j.'s hand he made D.j. hold the glass out in front of him. D.j frowned at the sharp faced vampire. Even more so when he extended a long fingernail and made a small incision along his palm and encouraged it to bleed. He held the palm above D.j.'s glass and let his blood drip into the whiskey.

"You heard a sensitive conversation, and you have questions, which are hard to answer in words" Dorian started, stepping back and seating himself in an identical chair opposite the rockstar. He pointed to glass of whiskey and blood. "There, lies some of the answers."

D.j.'s frown now was backed up with his mouth that now hung open a little. He stared at the glass. The amber liquid shimmered with the light of the fireplace. And the swirls of dark blood danced and swirled within it.

"How?"

"Blood holds memories. We believe the soul passes anything it previous has lived through along with the life one leads into your blood. When Lahja tasted your blood, it passed memories confirming who we thought you to be. I have tasted Lahja's blood often enough that some of her memories, along with my own, of certain past events will be present enough in my blood to answer some of those questions; and tell you a story that is, well, a little long and arduous for words." 

D.j. leaned back holding the glass, studying its contents. He exhaled hard and swished the liquids around and one swift move quickly swallowed the drink wholly. He swallowed hard afterwards at the very real thought that he'd just drank someone's blood and at the anticipation of the unknown. Dorian leaned forward and stretched out to take the glass from D.j.

"Now lean back and close your eyes D.j., you are about to have quite the experience..." 

D.j. never did hear the rest of whatever Dorian said. He slipped into a trance, dream-like state. The rush of images and emotions, and from different people's views, flooded his mind. 

Lahja had been trying to rest more. To make sure she'd healed through properly. But she was plagued with thoughts. Thoughts she didn't want. She stopped short when she sensed him near by. She could always sense him when he was close. Just like she used to before. She closed her eyes and let her mind reach out. His mind was chaos and confused. She sensed blood memories, and then felt Dorian's presence. Her dark eyes shot open as she stood furious. Her blood brother just could not help himself from meddling.

She plucked a slightly more decent robe from her wardrobe. Its thick velour velvet bodice had a high neck, had corset boning to hold its shape, and skimmed down past her hip bones. The sleeves, cut from silk chiffon, were puffed and had cuffs of material in two places down the sleeve cinching in a venetian style. The layers of silk chiffon skirt were delicate and reached the carpet and trained behind. Though the robe only did up as far as the velvet bodice. The skirt of robe easily opened and fell apart baring her long pale legs as she stormed down the corridor.

Lahja pushed open the dark wooden doors to Dorian's office with force enough that they whipped to the sides and rebounded off the walls to the sides of the doorway. Dorian's face peered around the side of the armchair to the right of the fireplace. As she neared closer, she could see D.j.'s legs, his tattooed arm on the armrest. She all but appeared by D.j's side in the blink of an eye, and before Dorian could react, the back of her hand lashed out and left a stinging calling card on Dorian's cheek. He conceded he probably deserved that. She scowled at him and turned her attention to D.j., who by all appearances to anyone else, would've looked like he was asleep but having a small fit in a bad dream. She once again reached out with her mind, found his, and subconsciously tried to ease the distress with her presence. It seemingly worked for the time being. Hi mind was in a high state of confusion and distress with the chaos and cacophony of images being streamed to him. 

"Honestly Dorian, what the hell were you thinking?"

"Didn't have much of a choice sister," Dorian sighed. "He had gotten wind of things during the night when he overheard myself and Nikki talking. And I know you wouldn't have answered anything. I figured this would be the easiest way."

"Nikki knows?"

Dorian snorted. 

"Yes Lahja, he is coming into his gifts rather well now." 

She had forgotten Nikki wasn't exactly a newborn anymore. He had adapted well and as each of his 'gifts', as vampires call them, came into being he rolled with it, listened and learned. She stood up from D.j.'s side. She threw a passing glare in Dorian's direction as she turned and started pacing. Dorian smirked. He had seen the flickering display of her emotions. Her concern and care for him. Dorian considered himself to be the only person she couldn't hide anything from. 

"Careful, you'll wear down my nice carpet."

"Fuck you and your carpet".

Dorian snorted again.

"How much longer?"

"A little while yet I think."

Lahja turned her head at the door as Nikki and James entered the office. Nikki stopped mid-sentence upon seeing D.j.'s state and the pacing Lahja.

"What the..?"

Dorian rose from his seat and stepped toward Nikki and placed a hand on his shoulder, explaining what was happening and why. Nikki understood then Lahja's charming mood. James knelt near his unconscious younger friend.

"I'm still a little confused, why did he do this again? And what's it to do with Lahja?" James enquired. Dorian and Lahja glanced each other.

"This is your doing brother. You can explain. Besides you're a better storyteller." Lahja immediately deferred to Dorian. He sighed, but he guessed he owed her. Lahja took up residence in Dorian's previous chair opposite D.j. and watched over him. Dorian ushered the other two men over to a lounge suite along the west wall of the room.

"This all starts over three centuries ago, in the Scandinavian royal courts, when Lahja was still a mortal woman.." 


	8. the past and broken hearts

Dorian cleared his throat and began. Lahja ever watchful over the ever restless D.j.

"David and I had travelled to Scandinavia after a nasty little incident in a german town with a werewolf, so we posed as Russian courtiers and entered the courts up north. We arrived in Helsinki first. And the first night we were there, we were invited to a rather grand spectacle. That being the heir apparent's birthday. The Prince himself, introduced us to a great and famous courtesan." Dorian gestured to Lahja. She glanced over and then ignored them again.

"What you have to understand, is that even if you are of noble birth, back then, if you didn't have money, your blood meant nothing. By the time he died, Lahja's father had squandered everything that was meant to be left for her, her sisters and her mother. No Dowries for a profitable marriage, nothing. So, as her own mother had to do for a time, Lahja became a Courtesan. And a very good one. She could charm anyone anywhere, she was educated, she played music, sang, danced, and of course, was a formidable lover. There wasnt anyone who didnt know who Countess Lahja Vuorinen was. With the fortune she amassed she was able to set up fine marriages for her sisters and placed her mother comfortably in manor in the northern countryside.

We were introduced to her fairly early in the evening and we kept with her party. And the next night. And the night after that. Eventually, she offered her home to us to stay. When we asked why, she said, 'no one of authority is going to be looking for night creatures in my home'. She was exceptionally perceptive, even then. She had figured out we were, well, different. It was on the fourth night of the celebrations, that a young swedish Duke arrived." Dorian gestured over his shoulder with his eyes to point at the obvious. D.j.

"He was taken with her immediately. She played her part, the charming courtesan Countess. Though I think only we could sense the change in her. I think only David and I saw the truth in her eyes. They became lovers quickly. He extended his stay in Helsinki indefinitely. And the court certainly gossiped about it. The already betrothed Duke Erik Nordstrom and the courtesan Countess Vuorinen. Quite the scandal." Dorian smirked.

"As long as they were in Helsinki under the protection of The Prince they were safe. The finnish court became accustomed to the pair. But, the Duke needed to go back to Stockholm and properly dissolve things there so that he and his countess could really share a life. He had plans to marry her. So the duke left for Stockholm. The Manor in which Lahja lived became very quiet. She didn't entertain, save for myself and David, her only remaining guests. She was retiring her life as a courtesan having redeemed her family's fortune and then some. And for love.

In Stockholm, Duke Nordstrom's return and the fact the rumors were true set off wheels in motion. He was told he would be disinherited if he did not stay in Sweden and marry the cousin of the Swedish Royal family. A woman called Gretel Vagnar. While the duke dissolved his relationship with the family, his refusal and rejection of Gretel caused her much public humiliation. Baroness Gretel had a poisoner travel to Helsinki, sneak into the Manor and poison Lahja's next meal. Lahja fell gravely within hours of stomaching the food. There was no way to help her. Not by any mortal hand. As she lay dying, she was in despair, not for her own life, but for the hurt and grief her death would cause the duke. I begged David to spare her. To grant her the same gift as he'd given me. I loved her dearly, as any brother would his sister. He acquiesced.

When Nordstrom found out that she had taken gravely ill, he finished his affairs hurriedly and made to leave Stockholm that night. Baroness Gretel intruded into his hotel room. A great fight between them broke out. So much to the point that she wielded a dagger and tried to harm the Duke. He had no choice and reversed the blade mid struggle, stabbing the baroness. As she lay dying with her last breath, she cursed the poor Duke and his Courtesan. That death would always separate them every time they try for the love and life stolen from her. In a nutshell.

Unbeknownst to Duke Nordstrom, as he travelled across the border between the countries, a final act of revenge on the Baroness's part. Hidden in his travel bags, letters that would in the Finnish court's eyes, be an act of treason. Of course when he was searched, the letters found, he was hauled off to jail to await sentencing. The morning of the third day after Lahja's rebirth, when she awoke from a newborn's coma, we had the misfortune of telling her that he had been killed that very dawn by firing squad for treason."

Dorian leaned back in his chair and sighed. There were other details. But this was the short important version. The need to know version.

"The curse has held sway. Two more times after that, D.j has been reborn, found by Lahja and always accidently." Dorian paused,smoothing back his blond hair. "And always, untimely torn apart. This is the fourth."

Nikki and James sat silently. There wasn't much either of them could say. Nikki cast a sideways glance at D.j., restless in his dream-like state, and Lahja, his vampire. She kept watch over him, never once taking her hard dark eyes away.

"No..." D.j murmured. He was stirring. Lahja straightened up in chair opposite him. Her pale hands gripped the armrests in anticipation.

"No!" D.j. screeched, his eyes opened wide and he was gasping for breath.

He pushed the bandana up off his head and dropped it on the floor and sat forward. He leaned with his elbows on his knees burying his face in his hands. It was unlike anything he'd ever experienced. Even now, the memories were fragmented and still bombarding his subconscious. The growing headache was already worse than most of the jagermeister hangovers he'd had. And he'd certainly had bore more than a few of those in his time. He rubbed his hands over his face and became more than acutely aware others were in the room. D.j slid his tattooed hands down and peered over his fingertips and saw her, staring intensely at him. As he glanced side ways he saw Nikki and James sitting in the distance, looking somewhat like kids who'd just walked in on their parents doing something naughty. Dorian touched his shoulder reassuringly. 

"Ouch" D.j. said finally, leaning back again in the chair. He pushed the black tendrils of hair out of eyes and rubbed his tender temple, which were throbbing under pressure. He needed to move, to shake off the disorientation, which was leaving a groggy, drugged feeling throughout.

He eased up onto his feet, wiggling his toes inside his mismatched converse. One was red, one was black. He looked down at himself as he gingerly moved around the floor. One foot after the other. As he turned he noticed the light and shimmer of the fire cast a glow against the red letters spelling 'demented' down his patchwork black jeans. D.j. glanced around. He was unsure what to say. Not everyone gets their very dramatic past lives near on live streamed into their own head in technicolor. Nikki was frowning in concern.

"You ok?"

"Yeah, I think so."

D.j. turned back and faced Lahja, who had rise from the chair. The fire's glow illuminating the out o time silhouette she cast. In that robe she looked almost like the memories. How vivid they were. At least he understood why it is he felt the way he did when he first saw her at The Palms. And he understood her gut wrenching heartache and pain.

"Lahja" he said and reached for her hand.

Lahja pulled back and quickly side stepped around him toward the middle of the room.

"Don't I deserve the right to get to know you in this life?"

"No." She replied sharply. "Not when it could cost you yours." 

"I think I have the right to decide that for myself."

"Not this time. D.j., This," she gestured back and forth to D.j. and herself; "is not going to happen. Ever again." She didn't say it. The other could only see her from the back. But to D.j. her eyes for a split second showed the pain she was already in. He knew his own clear blue ones openly spoke of his pull to her.

"This can never happen." She stated and turned on her heel. Lahja stormed from the room in a trail of black silk chiffon.


	9. elephants in the room

**(AN: considering the amount of hits my little story is getting, if you can read it, you can review it. i will gladly do the same for any of my readers.)**

* * *

><p>Dorian's office was silent. All eyes were on the guitarist, who was looking visibly crushed and confused. Dorian took D.j.'s arm and led him to an armchair opposite Nikki and James. He left him in the care of his friends, who immediately provided emotional bandaging. They had his back, like brothers. Now it was time for him to go and be one for her.<p>

D.j. sat there, feeling, and looking like he'd been kicked in the stomach with one of her heels. He finally understood everything he'd thought and felt through the night. He was slouched in the armchair to Nikki's right. James had leaned forward resting his arms on his knees to see around Nikki. Three sets of blue eyes sharing glances. Two trying to understand the..pain (for a lack of better words) that the owner of the other set was now in and trying to avoid conveying. Nikki reached across and patted D.j's knee.

"I feel like I can hardly breathe." D.j.'s voice was barely above a whisper.

For one split second, everything made sense. When he opened his eyes, it made sense. It felt more than right. Everyone spends their one and only lifetime searching desperately for the one and only person, that makes them completely whole. He understood why it felt like the wind had been knocked out of him when he first laid eyes on her at The Palms. And for a split second, he saw it in her eyes. At least until she turned the ice queen back on. He felt Nikki's grip around his bicep and his arm being pulled on.

Nikki from day one had taken D.j. under wing like a little brother. In many ways he saw himself in the younger man. As far as he was concerned, D.j. was his little brother. He pulled his brother over to him, tucking him under his arm. The last twenty four hours had taken D.j for a total ride. Yesterday he woke up one type of D.j. and today another. He wasn't sure how much more weight D.j could take. He wasn't about to just flounder around without D.j. knowing completely and utterly one hundred percent that Nikki was there for him. First Nikki's holding back a secret, past lives, almost getting killed and oh, that little business about vampires and werewolves. James slid off the couch from the left of Nikki and crouched down in front of D.j. and gripped the young guitarist's hand in both of his. Nikki and James shared and look and nodded to one another. Whatever this was, wherever it led, they were brothers and they were gonna see it through with D.j. To whatever end.

Dorian watched her movements from his spot leaning against the wall by the door. Whenever she was frustrated or angry, she trained. He knew exactly where to find her. Back in her skin tight latex, she wielded weapon after weapon; staff, katana, sai, broad sword, axe, mace. Her talent and training was limitless. Which might explain why she had been hand picked by the Altrusians for training. She was one of the last out of clan to be trained.

For hundreds and hundreds of years the Altrusians hand picked Kin to be trained as warriors. The legend was they had been doing so for possibly more than three millenia. That most of the great warriors of history were Kin, or kin affiliated and had been trained. The Great Clan War one hundred and fifty two years ago stopped that. Now his sister was one of their secret legacies. One of the last remaining outsiders. And she was likely one of the best, in or out. He watched her moved with grace, and fluidity. Almost like she was dancing. She stopped. And glared over her shoulder at Dorian.

"What?" she asked seethingly.

Dorian offered his hands up in surrender. And used a foot to push himself off the wall. As he strode towards her he shrugged inside his dark gray suit and did up the buttons.

"You can't run forever."

"Sure I can. I have forever remember."

"You cannot make yourself grow cold to him."

"Maybe. But I can keep my distance."

Her penchant for stubbornness was infuriating sometimes. Dorian grabbed by the shoulders and spun her around on her black chrome heels. She was suffering already. It was etched across her face. He understood this was hard. That there was the very real possibility that history would repeat itself. Though he feared she couldnt bare another blow.

"If I don't give in, he stands a chance at..a normal life." She sighed heavy at the words. "He could live on, find someone to marry, raise fat babies.."

"If he wanted that Im sure he would've already. And every relationship he's had, or might have, is doomed to failure, because his soul has known along, that they're not you."

"I cannot give in Dorian!" her eyes welled up. "I cannot condemn him again".

Lahja faltered and fell against Dorian. He clutched his sister close. Her pain was great and overwhelming. As vampires feel their emotions ten fold more than a human. How to help her? And D.j.? He could feel another force at work. He had for sometime. But what? And where? Its lingering malice had a lot to do with the houses and species clashing the last few hundred years. The malevolence was prevalent in most dealings. And invisible dark hand manipulating the fates of all.

"I cannot bare it again." She whispered finally.

"I know my dear. I know."

* * *

><p>"AAArgh, that vampire bitch killed two of my pack."<p>

The Werewolf leader of the attack howled. He shook out his large bright red mane of hair. It ws matted with his blood and that of his fallen as the thick locks sat about his broad shoulders. A large dark blonde haired man was stitching the pack leader's wounds. Lahja's swords had barely missed anything vital. He grimaced at the little needle moving in and out his skin. She had practically sent them on a suicide mission. The vampiress was trained to fight. And well.

"Now now, stop howling like a puppylocked out in the rain. You lived."

"You knew she was that skilled?"

"Of course." She said.

She, was his new master. She was betraying her own kind for some personal vendetta. She promised the pack that Vegas could be theirs afterwards. No ruling vampires. The city would be free of the dead. Even she would leave once it was said and done. All they had to do was swear loyalty and fealty to her. And do as she said. Then Vegas would be theirs.

"She's Altrusian trained."

The pack leader's eyes widened. That was a rare thing indeed.

"She's been trained? It would've served to tell us this prior to sending us to slaughter."

She picked up a heavy book and smacked the back of his head with it. He snarled at her, narrowing his dark brown eyes. The stitching was finished and he was handed a dark pair of pants and a hooded sweatshirt.

"Now you know what you're up against. You will be able to prepare a special team to hunt her down."

"I doubt she survived. She took enough venom."

"Oh She's alive and well."

The pack leader spat. He hopped off the make shift surgery table and pulled the sweatshirt on. His master was becoming an increasing detrimental entity to his pack. But they were so close to changing the tides. His new master had someone on the inside of House of Morgan. Someone who wanted revenge on the master of the house. They were waiting for him now.

"Well last night sure was a spectacle," came a new voice. The contact. His master turned to face the new voice in the room. His master smiled.

* * *

><p>Dorian wandered slowly through the halls with Lahja. She remained silent as the grave. It was not often she was emotional. In any way. As the day wore on and the sun began to set, the mansion became alive. David had been in and out since the morning hours, helping with the preparations for Rio. David would look after the city, while Dorian, Lahja and three others would travel to Rio with Nikki, D.j. and James. They needed to protect them as well as themselves. They were all in this now. Whatever this was. Lahja meandered around David's office door.<p>

"You will have to deal with being in the same room."

She nodded mutely. And turned her disposition to that of ice and steel. She hardened herself inside and out, and gave the signal to Dorian. He opened the door wide and they both stepped through. Closely followed by Billy, Eric, and another of the security, Dmitry. Dmitry was a smart mouthed Russian. Tall and built like Henry Rollin. And just as serious looking with a heavy brow, muscled neck and almost entirely square jawline.

Entering Dorian's office, all the candles had been re lit and the heavy curtains drawn back to reveal the night sky. Nikki, D.j. and James had reconvened there also. According to Nikki, D.j. had spent much of the day on his own with his guitar, often in the room Dorian had placed him in the night before. Nikki and James checked on him every once in awhile and spent a lot of their time on their cell phones sorting out the details for Rio. Nikki handled anything for D.j. At least for today. But now they were back on the long black leather lounge sitting casually. They clammed up anything the were saying when Dorian, Lahja and others entered the room.

"Ah you're all here. Good. So, for Rio this is how it is going to be. Non negotiable. You will flown to the Rock in Rio event on my jet. And you will be at all times be within the company of myself, Lahja, and our handpicked security here."

The seated trio nodded their agreement. Nikki knew better than to argue with any plan of Dorian's. He did notice D.j. and Lahja both trying desperately to avoid eye contact. James exhaled lightly and tousled his shortish spikey blonde hair with both hands.

"Do really think the, er, wolves as you called them, would be foolish enough to try something again. Rock in Rio isnt The Palms. Tens of thousands of normal humans in and an open air event."

"Im pretty sure they wouldnt expose themselves to such a large congregation, but im not leaving anything to chance. There's backstage, there's the airport, the hotels. There are vantage points if they studied carefully. Which is why we shall be diligent."

"You should be staying here Dorian. Your the Prince. Sticking with us, if there's trouble could put you in direct harm's way." Lahja piped up. Her tone laced with disdain for the plan.

"I have better chance with you. And if the target is one of you to get at me, best we stick together to fight them off, as opposed to being at half capability and in separate countries."

Nikki could see the reasoning in his logic. Stronger together rather than divided, whoever the target may be. Lahja nodded and acquiesced. She glanced at D.j. who looked right back at her. They both quickly averted their eyes from each. D.j grew anxiously and uncomfortable between Nikki and James and immediately stood up and fled the room. Nikki shook his head and sighed. This, is going to be a long trip he thought to himself.

* * *

><p>D.j. could hardly stand it. Being that near to her. Her unwillingness to let him get close. The very thought of her being close to him, to reach out and touch her, made his breath catch in his throat. His desire to do so had been immediate when he's met her at The Palms. He'd never wanted anyone so much in all his life at that first moment. At least now, twenty four hours later, he understood why. He was bound to her. His soul was always going to come back for her. It was like finding the final missing piece of oneself. He hid away in the room Dorian had given him. He'd spent all day on his guitar. The only other thing he loved as much in his entire life. His music. And it was here now when he needed it most. He reached for his black skull and stitches adorned Les Paul. His fingers curled around the fret board and he closed his eyes. He let his fingers and the strings do all the talking.<p> 


	10. Rio bound, heavy hearted

Nikki had to admit, when shit needed to get done quickly, Dorian could get it done quickly. Ally houses, trusted ones, were called upon for any extra gear and belongings needing collecting from Los Angeles and Nashville, where Nikki and James lived. D.j. was easy to collect for as earlier in the year he had moved to Las Vegas himself. Come dusk, the night before the Rock in Rio event, everything had been packed into the obscenely large private jet. Its generous holding area was big enough for the all gear and other miscellaneous things Dorian had ordered to be brought along. Nikki suspected it was items necessary for war. If the occasion called for it. He hoped to whichever deity that whatever was in the titanium boxes, would remain there.  
>He and James kept their on D.j. He had pretty much kept to himself the last three days and nights. The revelations and consequences had quietened him somewhat. The times they had taken turns in checking on him, the guitarist had set up camp so to speak, on the bedroom floor with his personal gear. He had his skull and stitches guitar, his 'Chrome Bones' acoustic that he himself had designed, a laptop, headphones, plug ins for the guitars to go into the laptop, and pad of paper scrawled all through with music notes and words. He'd been writing songs, or pieces that would become songs, non stop. He was pouring everything he was feeling and thinking into them.<p>

It was hard not to be empathetical to what D.j. was projecting emotionally. Even if Nikki did not have that particular gift, which he did, and he used it almost instinctively around D.j. and James. Mostly with D.j. With James' feelings, he still held many questions, but had come to accept the situation he was in. Nikki's foresight was still taking him on learning curves. And often the images he saw were vague at best. Clarity was still a work in progress. He watched his younger friend, brother, packing his belongings for the flight.

"How is he this evening?"

"Still quiet Dorian. I've never known him to be so silent. His emotional projections however, are far from quiet." Nikki responded. Dorian nodded.

"Unlike James, he had more than just you and our shared condition to wrap his head around."

"I keep trying to see ahead of him, but its cloudy."

"Cloudy?"

"Yes. Like a dark stormy cloud about him. I can't get any images, not even vague ones. What does that mean?"

"I'm not sure. I think something along the lines of uncertainty, or to unpredictable to be written yet I would have to confer with David, he's the only strong bearer of foresight close to our house." He patted Nikki's shoulder and wandered away.

It was only once he was out of Nikki's line of sight that he quickened his pace and made for his office. His face bearing that of someone with great concern. Nikki's words had clearly unnerved him.

* * *

><p>D.j. waited in the private boarding lounge with everyone else. He sat off to the side by the window, watching security and baggage handlers finish loading Dorian's plane. Even they were human retainers of Dorian's, D.j discovered. So that nothing untoward could be reported and all secrets kept. He stretched his leg forward, scuffing the heel of his converse against the floor and rested on it. Rio was going to prove a busy and welcome distraction. Two bands to organize and play for. And a little PR on the side. He of course also had all his recent demos to work on. Yes, welcomed distractions.<p>

He did feel a little bad for avoiding Nikki and James though. They were there for him, and kept checking on him. Just like brothers do. He reprimanded himself and promised silently to be more interactive with them. He would've talked to Dorian more, but she was always there. And that was just unbearable. And with what happened at The Palms, she was their protection. Yes, he'll just keep busy. If he's busy he could ignore her presence. He told himself. A hand pinched his shoulder and he glanced up. Nikki gestured with a nod to the boarding gate.

"Time to go."

"Let's rock and roll brother."

He followed Nikki and James, who were fronted by Dorian, Billy and Eric. And heading up the rear behind D.j. was Lahja and Dmitry. As far as he was aware, Nikki had sent the Sixx: A.M. crew down there two days earlier. He was sure that the Guns 'N' Roses crew, including band members, had already flown down there today, or at the very least tonight. He found a seat,opposite a table with Nikki and James, conveniently lumping his carry on luggage on the spare seat next to him.

The interior of the plane was lush. Actually lush was an understatement, it was a flying five star hotel. Italian leather seats with a dark mahogany wooden trim and finish round the edges of all the furniture. Going down the inside the plane could sit about thirty people from a look, there was a kitchen down the hall. And past that was a mini conference room and then a few bedroom suites, each with their own small private toilet and shower for longer flights. Dorian had placed himself on the U shaped lounge running along the left side windows. Eric checked in with the pilot. Billy and Dmitry sat towards the end of the lounge area, and Lahja found a singular seat and table near the front.

"Jesus these chairs are bigger than most armchairs" James observed.

"Please buckle in Mr Morgan and guests, we're ready for take off." The captain's voice came over the speakers. Everyone took their seats and did up the seat belts.

D.j. slid the opposing ends of the buckle across him. A click indicting they were connected. The engines on either side of the wings coughed and whirled to life, sending a heavy and low vibration throughout. He avoided her stare which he could feel on him. He could always feel it when she looked at him. His heart would beat louder and his muscles would tense. He slid his headphones back up over his ears and using his thumb on the iphone screen he hit play, then cast his own gaze out the window. The plane sped down the runway, then eventually with the captain's urging, the nose lifted first and then the rest of the plane.

* * *

><p>He picked up the phone. Not being on home turf would make them vulnerable. And even if attacked, he knew Dorian would not break masquerade and not allow humans to be placed in harm's way. He would get what he wanted, the forcing of Dorian's hand, and she would get what she wanted, Lahja's head. He speed dialled her, hidden under someone elses name in the cell's contact list. It rang twice before it was picked up.<p>

"Yes?"

"They've left for Rio. Send your lot and wolves down there."

"Understood. And thankyou."

He ended the call. He would deal with her, her house, and the wolves once he was Prince. He had no intention of letting any of them live to tell what would transpire.

* * *

><p>Inside the Hilton, most of the top floor had band, crew, or vampires in it. D.j this time shared a room with Nikki and James. As opposed to alone. No one was allowed to be on their own Dorian had decided. D.j had half a mind to disagree, but decided against it. They didn't know who the exact target was, and couldn't take any chances. At least, in the bathroom, D.j was alone. He'd gotten out of the shower and stood simply with a towel around his waist. Palms down he leaned forward on the counter top and with eyes closed just tried to breathe normally. He could feel the wet lengthy strands of hair sticking to his high cheek bones. He looked up at the person in the mirror. Blue eyes that studied the other in perfect mimic. He steeled his expression, but his eyes alone still told a story of heartache if someone was to look closely.<p>

He heard his friends, nay, brothers, laughing beyond the door and sanctuary of the bathroom. They were sticking by his side no matter what. Who could ask for better than that? Who else would do that for him? He glanced his stomach tattoo. Emblazoned across his abdominal muscles in an arc was the word Havoc in thick black lettering. Havoc was an understatement right now. He sighed and thumped the counter top half-arsed. He threw the towel off and dressed. After boxers, he pulled on another pair of his Ashba swag jeans. Black with a few patches of other black materials and skulls adorning majority of the bottom half of the legs. He slipped on one of his trademark blue checked flannel shirts and rolled the sleeves up. Around his neck, an Ashba swag necklace that looped once around his neck and then hung down his chest from the weight of the rustic looking key that served as a pendant. After he loosely brushed out his hair, he pulled on a black beanie that had three silver ball closure piercing rings in the left edge.

Again to face the man in the mirror. He looked like D.j. A little reapplication of black eyeliner and he decided if nothing else he looked and would try and behave like the normal D.j. Try, being the tenuous word. He left pulled the door open and saw his brothers. Nikki was laying on the floor writing notes around what D.j had been writing down the last week. James was on D.j's bed with D.j's headphones on, tapping his bare foot in time to whatever was playing. Nikki's spikey messy hair moved in time with his nodding as he tapped out on of D.j's rhythms with a pen on the pad while murmuring to himself. It was he who stopped and craned his neck around to see D.j observing them.

"There's some heavy work here kiddo." He stated. He was of course drawing on both the demos and the lyrical notes. They were emotionally heavy laden. D.j sat on the floor near Nikki, his back leanng up against one of the other beds.

"Had a lot on my heart and soul this week. This was the best place to put it."

About an hour later they had joined Richard Fortus, Ron Bumblefoot Thal and Frank Ferrar from Guns n Roses in the bar of the hotel. The place had turned into a party. Richard's skinny tattooed frame leaned back on the bar in a cool manner while his longish, straight black hair hung his face and around his shoulders. He was casually flirting with one of the waitresses. D.j and Nikki rolled their eyes. Ron, and his long, wild man fuzzy brown hair and thick beard had commandeered at least three of the PR girls into his clutches and was sitting in a cushioned alcove loudly laughing and telling them no doubt wild stories. Frank joined the trio down the quiet left side of the bar. He was a tall, stocky, but well built black man with a shaved head and short beard.

"This round on me boys," he offered. Nikki had coke, James took a jack and coke, and D.j ordered a Heineken and a shot of Jagermeister.

Through the crowd, Nikki could see Lahja, Dmitry and Eric at various vantage points of the room. He noticed Lahja doing her best to be inconspicuous and unnoticeable to D.j. She glanced at Nikki and nodded slightly. Nikki returned the gesture and went to turn back to conversation, when he spotted an unusual suspect at the impromptu party.

"Hey motherfucker" Tommy Lee exclaimed, patting the Motley Crue bassist on the back. Infamous Tommy Lee. Drummer for Motley and all round trouble maker. Lewd, crude and heavily tattooed as someone once said. The tall thin drummer hugged Nikki briefly.

"What the fuck are you doing here?"

"I got pulled in last minute with Aero to play the after party tomorrow." Tommy answered. He'd been djing and experimenting in electronic music with a friend who went by the name Dj Aero.

"Besides, after what you told me on the phone, I figured James and D.j could use a friend who's been in their position."

"It gets more complicated than that Tommy," Nikki sighed and proceeded to fill Tommy in on everything. Tommy's eyes widened.

"Wow, when it rains with you lot it doesnt just pour, its a goddamn monsoon." Tommy stated shaking his head.

And now that he looked at D.j, even thought the kid was laughing it up with James and Frank, it looked more like a brave cover. Tommy stubbed the cigarette into the bar's ashtray. And he thought it had been tough when he found out everything. Clearly D.j was copping it on an extreme level. Nikki grasped his water bottle and loitered over to Lahja. Leaving Tommy watching the younger guitarist. Tommy slowly moved over to the trio and rested himself on James' shoulder.

"Mr Lee" Frank greeted with a firm handshake.

James and D.j hugged their friend and offered a drink. Eventually James and Frank had either disappeared or had found company, leaving D.j and Tommy alone at the bar. D.j had down a few Jagermeister shots by this stage and was finally feeling a little numb for the first time in days.

"You ok kid?"

D.j. shrugged and exhaled firmly.

"To be honest, I don't know."

"Yeah I can guess." Tommy offered his support. "Look if you ever need a third party to talk to, someone not involved but knows whats going on, you just gotta call me."

"Thanks, I appreciate it."

D.j sat quietly next to Tommy for awhile, sharing a few cigarettes between them. Tommy was leaving the air open for D.j to talk if he wanted to. He could see the younger man's mind was burdened.

"I just feel anxious, and on edge, all the time. I even can feel it when she's in the room, or looking at me, like right now."

Tommy glanced around and caught Lahja watching from the other end of the semi circle shaped bar. Tommy ordered shots again. It didn't hurt to drown one's sorrows once in blue moon. And the drummer figured after the week the other man had endured he deserved it.

* * *

><p>A dark plane touched down in Rio de Janiero on a private landing strip. Te pth was only modestly lit so no one in the surrounding areas could see what was going on. Several large men exited the craft as well as several men of normal frame but their pale skin was obvious under the moonlight.<p> 


	11. Of Hangovers and Ice queens

Thump, thump. Nikki's nose shot up from his book. Thump, thump.

"Nikki, open the door fucker." Tommy's voice from the hall sang out. He sounded strained, like he was struggling.

Nikki slid off the bed and wandered to the door, acutely aware someone else with him, and moderately incapacitated. He pulled the door open, and found a sheepish looking Tommy, barely holding up one very inebriated and near unconscious D.j. Nikki raised and eyebrow and folded his arms. Tommy cast him a pleading look.

"Dude, seriously, he's heavy for a little guy." Tommy explained referring to the slightly shorter guitarist.

Nikki bent forward and Tommy rolled D.j over onto Nikki's shoulder, who stood up and carried him into the room as if he weighed nothing. He flopped the younger man onto the nearest bed. Nikki wrinkled his nose.

"What did you do, bathe him in Jager?"

"Not exactly. But hey it wasnt just my fault. Frank helped."

"Great, I'm sure that's loads better."

Tommy rolled his eyes at Nikki. At least the kid would sleep dreamless just for tonight. Nikki proceeded to pull off D.j's shoes, his hat and bandana, and any conflicting jewelry. Tommy smirked. It was like deja vu. Memories of being on tour with Motley Crue. The countless amount of times they'd carried each other home, back onto the bus, etc. Tommy shook his head. Mad times.

"He's hurting pretty bad Nikki."

"Yeah I know." Nikki couldn't begrudge him one night to forget.

"Lahja?"

"Keeping clear of him unless necessary. Which is obviously impacting both of them."

"I told you, with you lot, it's a monsoon." Tommy quipped, referring to his earlier comments of the night.

"Maybe this is my fault in a way."

"Dont be an idiot Nikki." Tommy could see where this conversation was headed. Nikki, like an over protective patriarch, was feeling partly responsible.

"If I hadn't let D.j and James so close, like you, and be like my brothers, they may have never been exposed like this. You all wouldn't be in danger like this. He'd still be happy and oblivious and not in this pain. Even unconscious I can still feel it all resonating off him."

"Put the empath back in its box, and shut the fuck up." Tommy pulled his motley brother to face him. "His feelings are overcoming you so you need to just step back. And by what you and Dorian have told me, there are obviously other things at work here. Things you can't control. So it's likely most of us would've been involved anyway and we stand a better chance with you guys, then clueless."

Nikki patted Tommy on the shoulder. Tommy shrugged and took a last look at the comatose guitarist. He snorted laughing and left the room. Nikki pulled some covers up over D.j who snored and snorted as he rolled over into an almost face down position. Nikki collected his book, a pillow and a blanket for the nearby lounge.

"Kid is going to have one hell of a headache later" he murmured. 

* * *

><p>D.j opened one eye slowly then the other. As he did even the light from the Tv at the other end of the room was causing him searing pain through his skull. It felt like Tommy was using bass drums inside his ears and his general developing migraine felt something like elephants marching around smashing crash cymbals together in there. It was a Jager hangover from hell. D.j slowly untangled his limbs and gingerly sat up, leaning back against the bed's headboard.<p>

"Fuck me, this hurts". He confirmed aloud to himself.

D.j looked around, he didn't recognize the room. Where the hell was he? The last thing he sort of, kind of, loosely remembered, was sitting at the bar with Tommy and Frank. Oh, he got it now. He swore never again. At least not with those two. He sniffed the air. A stale stench. He gave himself a sniff nd realized it was coming from him. He muttered something that sounded like disgusting. D.j picked up his bandana from his small pile of things on the floor nearby. He could hear quietened voices out in the main lounge. One sounded like Nikki. D.j staggered forward and pulled the door open, not expecting the scene before him.

Leaning against the doorway was Dorian and Lahja, and Nikki, was bent over a hotel maid. Nikki raised his head in alarm and had whipped around to see D.j there. D.j's mouth fell open a little, at the sight of Nikki's white eyes and the red stain on his mouth. D.j frowned as he watched him pass his hand over the maid's pale face and murmur in her ear. Dorian stepped forward and led the woman out who looked like an emotionless robot. Nikki stood up and walked around the room, his back turned and clearly wiping his mouth.

"Unfortunately D.j, Nikki is still quite new and requires fresh blood and a little genetically improved sunblock to escape the harm of the sun. he should do fine as long as he doesnt spend too long in direct light."

"Will that woman.."

"Be ok? Why yes. A little light headed maybe but she wont remember a thing."

Dj just nodded mutely. Until the pain in his skull demanded it to be the center of attention. D.j stumbled to the couch and flopped down. He sat with his head right back and forearm over his eyes.

"How's the head fucker?" D.j heard Nikki smirk.

To Nikki's amusement, D.j's only response was to flip him off. Dorian even snickered a little. He heard Dorian say her name and heard her walk out the door. D.j felt himself flinch at her name. But presently, his head was causing more pain then his heart at the moment.

He remembered suddenly they were in Rio. He had two sets to play today. What the hell was the time? With bleary eyes he searched the room for some visible show of the time. A digital clock on the far wall read that it was noon exactly. He had just over five hours if he was lucky to shift the pain in his head before getting ready for his set with Nikki and James. They were due onstage at six thirty. His three hour set with Guns n' Roses was scheduled to start at eleven later on that night.

"Who's room am I in?" he questioned, realizing he still hadn't a clue.

"My room fucker. Tommy poured you in here a little after four this morning." Nikki replied, looking a little more like himself. D.j nodded.

"Christ I smell."

"Did Tommy and Frank just bathe you in the sauce last night?"

"Honestly, I don't remember." D.j slumped forward resting his folded arms on his knees, and his head a top of those.

The door to Nikki's suite opened and James strolled in with Tommy. James greeted everyone, slightly raising an eyebrow at Lahja smothering a shirtless Nikki in what looked like sunblock. He blinked and plonked down next to D.j. The strong aroma of sweat, cigarettes and alcohol wafted under his nostrils. James wrinkled his nose and glanced with blue eyes over the rim of his aviators at his guitarist, who's head was still presently buried in his own forearms. Tommy's sniggering in the background was a dead giveaway.

"Wow, D.j, what an interesting odour you've created there."

D.j's right arm appeared offering James a middle fingered response. James chuckled. Tommy raised his hands submissively.

"I had help."

"Yeah by the smell of it, Tommy and Frank just dipped you in the bar."

"Im never going drinking with Tommy and Frank again. Ever."

"Now you know why the rest of us just don't." James fired.

D.j sat back against the lounge looking at James with a deadpan expression. Tommy by now was in hysterics and sitting on the floor clutching his abdomen. Nikki could only shake his head. He even noticed the curve of a smile to the corners of Lahja's mouth. The ice queen melteth. Maybe. If hell froze over first. He knew Lahja's resolve could be firm and unshakeable like steel at times. He also would lay money on that resolve melting with D.j. Somehow he just knew she wouldn't be able to keep it up with up him. Not for too much longer. Nikki had shared Dorian's blood and seen the same things he'd shown D.j and understood their connection and seemingly eternal love now. They were bound by soul and they would come together. Nikki could sense it, even if he couldn't see around D.j yet.

"Ok screw you hippies, i'm going for a shower." D.j shook his head.

D.j collected his things from near the bed and left. He needed to escape the noise and just collect himself. He meandered down the hall. His room only was a few doors down from Nikki. He took out the door key card and went to swipe it through. He felt her before he even turned around. D.j turned his head slowly and Lahja was there leaning with a shoulder on the wall next to him.

"Dorian sent me to guard you. None of you are to be alone." Her tone seemed emotionless. Like she was just delivering her orders. Her gaze dropped to the floor.

D.j nodded mutely. He opened the door and held it as she passed by him. She was latex clad. At least as he could tell. Skin tight latex leggings with buckles down the sides of her thighs. Her trademark black chrome heeled boots. Her motorcycle jacket was zipped up and buckled. D.j averted his eyes and busied himself arranging fresh stage clothes for Sixx: A.M's performance later on. He came out of the bedroom and she had positioned herself in the window seat, the blinds only just opened enough for her to see out of. He had a million things he wanted to say to her, that he had imagined repeatedly of saying, and right now he couldn't pick just one.

"I'll just go clean up." He announced and disappeared into the bathroom.

Letting the warm water run over him, he stood in the shower for who knows how long. It felt like every nerve in his body was acutely aware she was merely beyond the door in the next room.

"Oh get it together Ashba," he reprimanded himself.

He dried his hair and began sticking most it up in his spikey usual fashion and decided against the bandana today, leaving just the lengthy locks at the front to frame his face. He circled his eyes in a kohl black eyeliner, making his blue eyes that much more obvious. At least he looked like his usual self. On the inside, not so much. He pulled on a fresh pair of Ashbaswag jeans, black with leather patches and skull motifs that were also black. He slipped on a black tshirt and threw his leather jacket over it that aptly had 'demented fucker' emblazoned on the back. Yes, he at least looked himself.

When D.j ejected himself finally from the bathroom, he found her still in the window seat. He wandered over and stood by her shoulder as she peered through the slits in the blinds blocking most of the direct light. He resisted the urge to reach out to her, his hand almost twitching forward so he balled it into a fist. She glanced up at him and rose to her feet. In her formidable heels she was a little taller then him, even if he was wearing solid chunky heeled boots himself this time. She studied his face, he nearly jumped out of his skin when her cool fingers touched his chin to turn his face left to right.

"We can see your face a little more, like I remember." She said quietly.

It was the kindest words she had said to him so far. A weak but sad smile crept to one corner of her mouth and departed as she made towards the door. D.j collected his senses from her touch and exhaled heavily turning to follow her. She waited by the door handle as he collected his personal things for the rest of the evening into a messenger bag which he slung over a shoulder. He fell in behind her as she went to open the door to the corridor.

As her hand left the door as she stepped through D.j instinctively reached out and grabbed it, feeling the coolness of her fingers against his. She dead stopped and turned her head quickly, her eyes wide with surprise. He held her dark gaze and she frowned slightly. D.j raised her hand to his lips and gently kissed the back of her hand, all the while holding her stare. She almost spoke, but closed her surprised mouth. When he released her hand she merely watched his face for a moment. It was exactly as he had done lifetimes ago when they met.

D.j was not going to give up. He had decided in that moment and replicated his first introduction to her. He had never quit anything he wanted in this life so far, and now he was going for something he wanted more than life.


	12. Blood is spilled

(All songs belong to Sixx:A.M.)

For a few seconds, Lahja honestly was drawing a blank. Realizing her guard was momentarily down, her attention returned to the present and her cool exterior recomposed. Time to go, she told herself, now. She turned heel and started down the hallway. The jingling of the keys, chains and whatever else was attached to D.j's pants or in his pockets indicated he hurried after her and fell in step. She kept silent and kept her eyes averted. Rio, wolves, war, focus. She ran the words over and over in her head. It may have worked for her head, but the not for the tightness of her chest. She beat on Nikki's door and stepped aside for D.j to pass through.

"Well at least he looks, and smells, human now." Nikki jested.

"And how would you know that anymore?" D.j wise-cracked at Nikki's unliving condition with a grin.

"Touche."

D.j and Nikki grinned at their banter. Though for Nikki it was good to see D.j's usual personality shining through again a little. James came back to Nikki's room followed by Billy. Dorian had remained in Nikki's room so that meant Dmitry and Eris were the ones out patrolling. Lahja moved to Dorian's side and leaned against the doorway to Nikki's bedroom. Which distinctly to Lahja's nose carried D.j's scent. There was no escaping the feeling in her chest. The one that made her feel like she was about to implode. And it made it hard to keep her composure.

Dorian's cell phone rang and he answered it quickly, expecting an update from Dmitry. Lahja watched her brother's face. It was serious and grave. Dorian closed the phone and hesitated before turning back to everyone.

"That was Dmitry." He paused. "He's detected wolves here in Rio."

"Where?"

"He went outside,to catch a scent. And he caught one. He followed it and caught sight of three of them. Including one with a particularly nasty and still healing blade cut across his face to go with a scar down his eye. Sound familiar?"

The pack leader. The same one from the Palms that got away. Lahja clenched her teeth. They were still unsure of the wolves ultimate motive. She just as readily assumed it was Dorian. He was Prince of Las Vegas. Head of House of Morgan. He was a high profile target to anyone looking to take over turf and assets. But even without Nikki's foresight and empathy, Lahja could just feel something else was afoot. There was something darker at work here. Even Dorian felt it. She was trained to profile these sort of things, and here she was, as clueless as the others.

At all times during the first performance, Lahja and Dorian would be on the left of the stage, Dmitry and Billy would be on the right. Eric was going to place himself with the crowd conrol security down in front of the stage. D.j and James were feeling very, human, all of a sudden. If an attack went down as predicted, would they get away unscathed?

* * *

><p>Scar pushed his way through the crowd. He had Erland and Daniel with him. The twin wolves were naturals. They were a pair of auburn haired pure born, tall with long limbs and lean muscled. Good for speed. He had sent Grey, and Ridgeback to the right and left of the crowd. Grey was so named for his hair color. He had been a medium built man of forty six went bitten by a careless youngling nearly sixty years ago. Ridgeback, who's human name had been Sam, was an unusually large german man with dark blonde hair and temper. He received his name for when in wolf form, a ridge of thick fur would stand up along the back of his neck and traversed down his spine. He agreed to let the mistress's fellow bloodsuckers, of her own bloodline no less, infiltrate the crowd at key spots. Scar and Erland's mates, Bridget and Carys, were left to keep an eye on the airport, should anything go wrong with the attack.<p>

The crowd was building quickly. The band with the targets had a great following. He didn't understand the mistress's obsession with the humans. Particularly the dark haired one. But they were apparently a huge factor in her plans. And her master's. Injury to the humans and to Dorian's childe would force him into desperation and despair. Revenge the mistress said. Retribution. For her and her master. Normally, Scar would've rathered tearing their flesh and spitting on their bones then to be allied with bloodsuckers. But the possibility getting his claws on Vegas, was a temptation he could not resist.

* * *

><p>She sat before her master. A cool creature clad in sleek red dress. Her green eyes were cold. The brunette lounged around in what would be soon her master's home. His office. She casually curled a rich, dark brown ringlet of hair that had been lingering on her shoulder around her finger. Soon. It'd be all hers too. The master promised they would share the rewards from tonight. And no other House would doubt their power. And after so terribly long, she would have revenge on that harlot Lahja.<p>

* * *

><p>It was almost stage time. D.j was incredibly nervous. Not from the crowd or anything like that. But from what he knew. From what the crowd out there didn't know. Thousands of people oblivious to the danger literally right under their noses.<p>

"Sixx: A.M. Five minutes!" the stage co-ordinator called out.

D.j busied himself and his mind making sure his guitars were all ready to go and strapped the first on himself. He was starting the evening with his leatherface. Nikki was ready to go and James came back from vocal warm ups. Across the stage D.j could see Lahja and Dorian arguing. Great, this fills me with confidence, he said sarcastically to himself. Even Nikki appeared nervous. Likely because from what D.j understood, he wasn't as old as the others, therefore not as strong. D.j glanced and saw Eric down front. Billy patted D.j and Nikki's shoulders.

"We got this guys, you just do what you do out there for them."

The backing tape intro began and D.j began using his guitar to make wailing noises before running out. D.j counted in time and stepped out to the crowd running to his side of stage, followed by James and Nikki who started pounding his bass strings as their tour drummer kicked in.

"Hello Rio!"

They broke into their title track from the last album, 'This is gonna hurt'. The crowd was overjoyed. D.j lost his nerves and let the crowd and his guitar take him.

So far so good Lahja thought. She scanned the crowd, keeping her eye on any supernaturals. She saw the wolves, they were a little hard to miss. They werent moving at this point, five of them. There were a few vampires in the crowd which didn't surprise her really. There were some at the last show. She wasn't concerned with Kin. It was the wolves she was watching. They remained still, observing the stage. Lahja let her attention drift to D.j. Who was leaning up against James while holding the guitar upright against his inner thigh.

She watched his face as he played. Some moments he had his eyes closed, other times watching the strings and mouthing along with the wails and slides coming from the instrument. He stood back up and darted over to a speaker to stand on and continue playing. Every now and then D.j and Nikki bot provided backing vocals. Sometimes just D.j. Others just Nikki. Lahja had to smirk when once again in between songs, female crowd members squealed at fever pitch when D.j removed his shirt.

"Are you with me now..."

Lahja frowned quizzically and pulled herself back a bit when D.j started glancing over his shoulder at her when singing a chorus.

"You've been inside your head..."

What was he playing at? She checked around her, only Dorian was near enough, and trying to hide his amusement.

"Come on I dare you...Are you with me?"

He resumed playing and stepped away from the microphone. Lahja's ear pricked up at Dorian chuckling off to her right. Her arm came out and thumped him in the arm. Which just spurred Dorian to laugh more. He leaned into his sister's ear to whisper, with their hearing he did not need to raise his voice.

"I think the young man was declaring his intentions my dear." Dorian stated, using the same line he said to her three centuries prior.

"Shut up Dorian."

Lahja froze studying the crowd. The Wolves were moving forward. Right, left and middle. But they weren't the only things that moved. A handful of the vampires had started moving for the stage too. They weren't of any house she could recognize. Rogues perhaps? Either way, this wasn't looking good. Lahja got Eric's attention and pointed. She ditched her coat and readied her weapons of choice. She saw Dmitry and Billy ready to defend, Dorian to her left.

"Eric get out of there now!" Lahja called.

Eric, upon hearing her, turned from the surging crowd and was stopped in his tracks by the older Wolf. Eric screamed at the wolf and charged him, right as the other shifted into a large hulking dark grey werewolf. In plain sight of the crowd. Lahja sped from her hiding position across the stage with the others and pushed the band back. She somersaulted from the stage to the grass where crowd security stood mouths agape with no weapons. Lahja turned to back Eric up only to see the grey wolf slash at Eric's face and while stunned in a split second, it drove its clawed hand through Eric's chest and out the other side.

Lahja screeched and ran and for the wolf. She dodged a cleave of his paw and as she kicked at his chest and pushed herself back she passed one of her blades through the hairy grey arm severing it at the wrist. She pulled her legs over her head and landed crouched on her feet. The wolf howled in pain and clutched at the severed stump that bleed profusely and it staggered backwards. She became very aware of the vampires now about to climb the crowd control rail and the other wolf behind her going for the stage.


	13. hearts broken, hearts on fire

D.j watched in horror from behind Nikki's shoulder. When the gray wolf struck Eric, he flinched and grasped Nikki by the shoulder. He watched fearfully when he saw Lahja before it, readying to strike herself. Dorian pointed at the surging crowd for Nikki. And D.j's eyes followed suit. People were running and screaming every which way, trying to turn and run backwards. Save for a select ominous few. He recognized their whitened eyes immediately.

"Friends of yours Dorian?" Nikki asked over the commotion. Dorian shook his head.

"They're of no house I recognize."

"Holy Fuck!"

D.j turned his head and saw Tommy had slid onstage nearly colliding with James. He had only heard someone was attacked stage front and had run here. Now he was in the thick of it with them. Dorian called for Lahja mentally.

'There's too many sister.'

'I can handle it.'

'No, not this time. Too many.' Dorian's thoughts paused. 'D.j is going to need you to help get him and his friends out of here.'

Lahja's mind relented and she flung herself up onto the stage. She landed facing the crowd to keep an eye on all that moved. Dmitry and Billy had moved forward and were shooting at anything not human trying to make it's way to the stage. Taking backwards steps, Lahja pulled her own guns and began firing. When she, Dmitry and Billy had reached Dorian and the others, they moved as a group to the left of stage, continuing the rapid gun fire. Hitting the makeshift tarp corridor, they turned to run.

"We need a car, and quickly." Lahja nodded and removed herself from the fleeing group. She scaled over a fence and disappeared.

"Where is she going?" D.j exclaimed near out of breath. He was half running and half being dragged by Nikki.

"Lahja's the fastest. She'll have a vehicle in no time". Dorian replied, tugging James and Tommy along with him. Dmitry led the way, Billy guarded the rear.

They discovered a side gate to exit. People were pouring out the event grounds. The streets of Rio were in utter chaos. Sirens could be heard getting louder as authorities had been dispatched. But no sign of Lahja. D.j felt panic welling within. What if they had ran into her? What if she was gone? The screeching of tires brought D.j back and Dorian pulled him clear of the curb as a black SUV came alongside, the brakes screaming as it was slammed into a standstill. The driver's window came down revealing Lahja.

"Get in!" she demanded. None of them questioned and piled into the car.

Without hesitation and with the doors barely closed in time, Lahja slammed her heels into the accelerator and tore away from the event, the spinning tires leaving smoke in their wake. Dorian leaned forward from his seat behind her.

"To the hotel's staff service entrance."

Lahja nodded and changed gear. The humans and Nikki all stared at Dorian. He rolled his eyes and explained.

"The hotel has surveillance cameras. None of them will risk getting caught on camera. From there I can figure out a way to get us to my plane."

D.j was in the middle of Dorian and Billy, while James, Tommy and Nikki sat in the far back and Dmitry was upfront with Lahja. Lahja's driving was leaving them to wonder whether their lives were in danger still or not. D.j, Tommy and James were hanging onto anything they could whenever Lahja tore around a corner sharply.

She braked right outside the entry way. She kept the keys on her, in case they still needed the car again. Lahja pulled the door open as Dmitry kept an guarded eye out. Dorian and Billy herded the others into the hotel and found the service elevator. All the while, Dorian began pulling contacts and married his ear to his cellphone. It was only once they reached the eighth floor and had piled into Nikki's room that D.j felt like he could stop and breathe.

D.j just slumped onto his knees on the floor, his arms out and palms down supporting his weight as he leaned forward with his head hung down. James and Tommy toppled over either side of him. Tommy was breathing hard while laid out on his side and on D,j's right, James lay on his back with his eyes closed. Dorian checked each of the human men over to make sure there was no injury.

"Dorian they had kin with them. Kin were going to attack in the open. With Wolves." Nikki exclaimed stunned.

Dorian turned to Billy who had retreated to the corner of the room. He was looked grief stricken. Dorian knelt in front of him and took his loyal guard's hands in his.

"Im truly sorry Billy".

Billy could only nod. Lahja leaned down and gave a kiss to Billy's cheek and for a moment pressed her head against his and then wandered away. Nikki bent to him and embraced him dearly. D.j, James and Tommy all shared a puzzled look. Was there something that they were missing? They watched as even Dmitry merely placed his hand over his own heart and bowed slightly and respectfully. Billy bowed his head in return. Lahja caught on to the confused trio. She crouched down in front of D.j.

"Billy, was Eric's sire," she explained in a low and sad tone. "He was also Billy's first blood child."

The remorse Billy was suffering was of a parental nature. It was Billy who had made Eric into a vampire. As Dorian had with Nikki.

"Most of the time, the bond between Sire and Child is as close as a human mother and a child. Even stronger. The sharing of blood, and memories, it binds us together. I believe it does right down to our souls."

D.j nodded that he understood. Tommy and James didn't have words either and couldn't begin to fathom Billy's pain. The relief of reaching the hotel room had now given way to heavyhearted sadness. Dmitry kept patrolling the corridor and checking out the window. To keep an eye on all things that moved.

* * *

><p>Scar pulled up an unsuspecting shrub tree from the ground and threw it. Gray was bleeding to death from the wound. Erland had tried to tourniquet it, but Gray had already lost a tremendous amount of blood by the time they'd gotten him to safety. The Morgan girl was unfortunately very handy with those swords. Scar had underestimated that they'd all be packing artillery. Or that good of a shot. A number of the vampires had taken a few fatal slugs. One had been beheaded by the girl before she took the defense onstage. Mistress was not going to be happy.<p>

* * *

><p>D.j was receiving a million texts. People were hurt in the rush, Rio was cancelled til further notice. Frank, Axl, Richard were all asking if he and the others were ok. It carried on like that for awhile. D.j used his phone to post vaguely on twitter and facebook that everyone was safe. Dmitry had done the rounds of their rooms and collected all their belongings, bringing them to Nikki's room so that everyone would be ready to move when Dorian had organized something. D.j, Nikki and James had messaged their crew to make sure the rest of the equipment was made safe and transported back to Nikki's studio in Los Angeles.<p>

"I swear if I use this cell anymore im going to end up the first vampire with brain cancer or something", Nikki said, sighing exasperated.

D.j agreed and threw his own phone onto the coffee table in front of him. Through Nikki's bedroom doorway, D.j could see Dorian pacing back and forth whilst on his own cell, often talking quite hurriedly. Eventually he sighed, almost in relief. D.j looked at him quizzically.

"Everyone, I think I have a way to the plane." He announced.

"Why dont we just drive?" asked Tommy.

"Because the roads are being watched. My crew at the airport have noticed the wolves watching the road to the airport. The airport itself has two of the their mates on constant guard. The only way in, is by helicopter, and to land right on the tarmac. By the time the wolves get wind of it, we'll likely already be in the air."

"Helicopters? Where?" Nikki inquired.

Dorian wandered around on the spot explaining through a number of contacts he was able to organize two military civilian transport helicopters that would land on the roof at precisely eleven that evening. Dorian sat down finally. Clearly exhausted he sighed and ran his hands back over his white blond hair. He almost looked quite casual now D.j noted. As opposed to the impeccable businessman he was normally confronted with. The suit jacket, vest and tie had been removed, at least three shirt buttons undone and sleeves rolled up. He'd even taken off his shoes. His usually gelled back hair was coming loose in places around his face. He looked less sharp and domineering now.

Near to eleven, Dorian gathered everyone up. They had their personal belongings ready. Whatever couldnt be carried or taken on the helicopter had been sent to the concierge to look after until the Sixx: A.M crew could come and retrieve it. D.j was lucky he could carry all his things. The biggest being his guitars. And Lahja had picked them both up herself. He caught her eye as she did so. It was not a hard or steely gaze as she did normally. For a split second it was much softer.

They opened the door to the rooftop, instantly colliding with the swirling high winds from the two helicopters. One of the pilots ran over to them as they poured out onto the rooftop.

"Mr Morgan sir, pleasure to help you out this evening. You're lucky we were passing Rio tonight. This way please!" he yelled over the noise of the rotor blades.

They were split into two groups and helped into the helicopters. Everything had to be strapped down to accommodate for the open sides. With the exception of Lahja and Dmitry. They hung onto the sides near the machine guns. Just in case. Within moments they were in the air. It only took twenty five minutes to get to the private air strip where the plane was loaded and ready to go. Dorian turned to the pilot.

"Thank your prince for me. I owe House of Cruz big time". He said to the pilot. He had managed to gain tonight's help from a Colombian acquaintance.

They turned to board the plane, when they were stopped by two rather amazonian looking women. The Wolves mates that were sent to lookout. Lahja, Billy and Dmitry took a defensive position. At least until the blonde one held up her hands as if offering a white flag.

"Peace House of Morgan. I wish only to talk."

"Then talk fast mutt." Lahja spat.

Dorian soothed his sister and stepped forward. All the while keeping a hand on his gun in his waistband. Nikki could feel their emotions and intentions. Catching Dorian's eye, he nodded it was safe for the time being.

"What do you want sister wolf?" he greeted respectfully.

"We were sent to stop you. But I do not wish it. I wish only to warn you."

"Warn us of what?"

"This is not the doing of all Wolves. We were spurred on by Kin."

"Do you know who?" asked a slightly shocked Dorian. The she wolf shook her head. Her companion, a pretty redhead, kept looking around nervously.

"I know not their names. I only know the goal is to take Vegas, destroy House of Morgan, and," she paused and spied the group behind him, "and revenge on the young Ashba mortal."

Dorian frowned. What could they want with D.j? What did he have to do with this? He glanced at the confused man behind him.

"Why? And why are you warning us?"

"Because not all of us want Vegas. Not all of us believe that the perpetrators are honest in saying that in helping to destroy your house, that we will get Vegas. Some of us just want to go back to the forests and the deserts. The wild, where we belong. We follow Scar simply out of fear." The pretty she wolf admitted.

Dorian admired her courage. Coming here to warn them instead of stopping them could cost both women dearly if discovered.

"There is one thing Mr Morgan," the red head spoke up. "One of the Kin involved, is from your own house."

The revelation sank like lead weights in Dorian's stomach. It was something he had been suspecting all this time. Ever since Nikki mentioned he was having trouble seeing.

"I thank you ladies, but we must be off, as should you. If you ever need help in Vegas, I will make sure you are taken care of for your trouble here tonight. Consider it my debt to you." Dorian bowed and the she wolves left.

Lahja did not take her eyes off them until they had disappeared from sight. She turned back to Dorian who was now looking somewhere between irate and fearful. Someone from within their own house? After everything Dorian had done for his house and for Kin alike. The bitter taste of betrayal. Dorian began shooing everyone aboard the plane.

A short while into the flight, Dorian sequestered himself in the master bedroom, to make arrangements for landing and the drive to the mansion. Everyone had been pretty quiet since take off. The evening's events and subsequent revelations had driven the group into deafening silence. Tommy though had quietly moaned about being dragged into it. Nikki's response was to slap the drummer up the backside of his head. D.j snorted at the sight of the infamous Tommy Lee swearing and rubbing his head like a chastised teenager.

D.j admitted silently he was terrified. He was a confirmed target. But for what reason? His only connection in all this really had been Lahja. He was never alive long enough to piss anyone off from what he could recall. And anyone around at the time in Helsinki centuries ago was either sitting on the plane, or dead. Except David who was at the mansion. A tingling sense of suspicion crept over D.j. But that was an absurd idea. David? He was Lahja and Dorian's sire. In his memories David only ever tried to help. But still, he couldn't escape this feeling he had.

He ran his hands over his face. He glanced out the window to see the slight rain dribbling down the plane's windows. There was nothing but dark clouds and the pitch black sky out there. In the reflection of the window he could see himself backed by the soft lighting from inside the plane. Crystal eyes framed in black, and equally as black hair poking up everywhere save for the straight locks that came down and framed his face. Over his shoulder he spied Lahja. She'd been watching him.

She looked away, almost sadly, and stood up and disappeared down the corridor. D.j looked around. Nikki was consoling Billy, whose grief was wholly set in. Dmitry was playing cards with James and Tommy. D.j unbuckled from his seat. He edged out of his chair and followed where Lahja had gone. He passed the various compartments and heard her thumping something and speaking strangely. From his memory he guessed she was cursing and swearing in Finnish. He turned into the private room, and leaned against the door frame. She was pacing and occasionally hitting or kicking the unoffensive wall ahead of her.

"Perkele!" she said loudly, stopping short when she noticed D.j standing there.

She said a few more choice words, this time in english. Then she carried on a little rant in finnish. From his memory, he only caught a few basic words and not enough to understand what she was on about. He could see her frustration building higher, and decided to step in before she imploded. He stepped forward and into her path, stopping her by grasping her upper arms. She sighed heavily and shook her head. With his eyes he urged her to talk.

"I'm sorry I really tried to keep away, to keep you out of danger and safe this time."

"I'm the target. For whatever reason. I think I was going to wind up in this whether you kept away from me or not."

He watched her slip her shoulders out of her coat and throw it across the bed. She really was a decently built girl. Slender with the right curves. The latex moved with her unrestricted, like her own skin. Stop it Ashba, this not the time to think like that; D.j reprimanded himself silently. She flopped onto the edge of the bed, leaning on her knees with her elbows. She pushed her mohawk back and rested her hands on her head momentarily. D.j approached and crouched down in front of her. He pulled her arms down and and took her hands. He kissed the back of both of them, where her fingers and knuckles met. And just dropped his forehead onto them, pressing them there.

"Stop that." She said quietly, but hadn't pulled away.

"No. You have no reason to keep away anymore. I'm already in trouble."

D.j turned one hand palm up and lifted it to his face, pressing his cheek to her hand, keeping his eyes on hers. He turned his face inward and kissed her wrist. She smelt like orchids. She always had smelled like orchids. He remembered it now. Lahja closed her eyes at his touch, feeling his mouth and warm breath on her wrist. No, she thought futilely. This was excruciating. Her touch, her scent, it was triggering other memories. Ones that were leaving him hot all over. Lahja wasn't oblivious. She could smell his desire for her. Even knowing for the first time since all the others, that she was the creature she was, he was wanting her. She didn't know why that surprised her. She reached both her hands forward touching his face and turning it to her.

"I will protect you this time." She confirmed.

Her head shot up and saw Dorian in the doorway, a smirk across his face. Lahja turned her head, shaking it. D.j caught sight of Dorian and stood up. There was something he'd been meaning to say.

"Dorian call for Nikki too."

Dorian eyed Lahja who frowned. She had no idea either. Despite her telepathic abilities, she didn't make it a habit of breaking into people's minds. Dorian came back with Nikki. Who looked positively confused.

"Ok, what's up D.j?"

D.j exhaled hard.

"Ok so, I've got this target painted on my ass for whatever reason, and going by recent events, this is going to get fatal." D.j continued. "I'm not ready to leave here yet. Not when I've just found, well, things that need me as much as I need them. If something happens to me.."

"It won't. I will protect you.."

"If something does happen to me," he said again cutting her off and holding a hand up to stop their protests. "I want one of you to turn me, like what was done to Nikki."

Nikki, Lahja and Dorian all stood, stunned to silence and with their mouths open. Nikki eventually shook himself to reality. Did D.j really just say that?"

"This life isn't for everyone son" Dorian pressured. Not that he had to. Maybe a lot of things could've been avoided if this had been done sooner. He knew D.j's mind was made up.

"I know."

"You might not survive the turn. Some people don't"

"And I might not survive anyway."

"D.j.." Lahja began. D.j pressed a finger to her lips. In front of Dorian and Nikki he held her face. She didn't stop him.

"I'm not leaving you again this time."

Dorian smirked and looked at the floor while Nikki trying futilely to hide a grin. Dorian pulled Nikki away by the sleeve. His subtle way of saying let's leave them alone. Nikki turned to leave and clapped Dorian on the shoulder as he passed by. Dorian was pretty sure D.j and Lahja weren't noticing anything else at the moment then themselves. But he said it anyway.

"Welcome to House of Morgan D.j".

D.j traced the lines of her face. That face with dark eyes and a normally hard as steel expression, was now softened. For him the ice queen had melted. He searched her with his blue eyes like crystal. He felt his whole life, well this time around, that he had been waiting for something. Something he couldn't quite put his finger on. Until now that is. That morning in Dorian's office, he realized he was only one half of something.

She's mine, he thought. Closing his eyes and pulling her in around the waist, he felt her cool fingers slide up around his neck. Excruciating and exquisite all at once, the anticipation of the moment. He couldn't wait any longer. He leaned in and pressed her cool mouth to his. The heat of his lips, his mouth, warming hers.

('perkele' - finnish for 'fuck')


	14. author note  future story rating

Author note:

As of the next uploaded chapter ill have to upgrade the rating on this story to M or higher. The next chapter and possible others will have sexual content. So for those not sensitive to the forthcoming continuance of this story, just keep an eye out for this in a higher rated search. Enjoy.


	15. Burning together

Lahja pulled away. No. This had to be done right.

"D.j., ill change you, but its going to be done properly, done right, giving you the best chance to survive."

D.j frowned puzzled. Lahja sighed and pulled him to sit on the edge of the bed.

"The change is violent on your system. Most people who are changed at a moment's notice, when they're at death's door, don't often survive the change. I was just one of the lucky ones."

"So what do we do then? I'll do this any way you want, so long as I'm with you" he told her straight, not removing his eyes from hers. He had her now. She was his finally. And again. Whatever it took, he'd do it to stay alive and with her.

"We go somewhere safe, where we cant be interrupted or bothered. I will make sure im well fed prior, and then, I take your blood and replace it with mine. You'll slip into a coma. Usually for about three days. If you wake, it was successful. If you don't, you'll either be dead, or a vampire stuck forever asleep, locked in your body. At which point we would end you to spare you that."

D.j was quiet as she explained. Every turn point just seemed, so final. But if thats what it took. Either way, he felt even remaining human, would see him come to the end of the line sooner than he'd like. And then she'd be alone again. D.j nodded.

"If that's how its done."

"Doing this in a secure environment, with time on our side, gives you at least a eighty percent conversion chance. As opposed to forty."

This explained why there were not as many vampires as humans, well at least as far as D.j could tell. Lahja took his hands in hers, holding them tightly. Her thumbs traced out the letters on his lower knuckles and his Ashba symbol tattooed on the length of his finger. She could hear his heart beating at a quickened pace. She could smell the slight fear. He had every right to it. This was dangerous. But less so than the near war he was in the middle of now.

"We will do this the way that sees me with the best chance of survival. I won't risk leaving you behind again".

Lahja pressed her forehead to his as he pulled her close. She silently reprimanded herself from staying away from this. From delaying this. She allowed herself to be crushed against him as he held her tightly. Yes, she wanted this forever. To be just like this with him forever. And soon they'd have just that. She held on tightly, her arms around his shoulders and burying her face into the side of his neck. He didn't flinch. Most people would at having a vampire nuzzle them. He simply clutched her more firmly and leaned his head against her own. Her fingers found the short locks of hair at the back of his head and wound them through her fingers.

She felt D.j pull her up and held her face before him. Human desire was impossible to conceal. D.j kissed her again, and with each passing moment, grew more passionate. D.j pulled away suddenly and stood up, she frowned confused. With a determined look, he turned for the door and on approach, he reached for it and closed it shut and locked it. She spied him curiously. He shrugged out his leather jacket and the long-sleeved, blue checked flannel shirt he had under that. He left them where they fell. All the while keeping his blue eyes on her.

D.j came back to her on the edge of the bed there, pulling her up and back into his arms again. He didn't hesitate in kissing her, softly at first, then with more urgency and passion. He wanted her. More than anyone else in all his lifetimes. Nothing came close to how she made him want her. The desire he'd been holding inside for her since that first night at the palms, was not waiting any longer. His hands strayed the length of her against him. Her skin like silk, her frame strong but slender, hips generous enough for a man to give his soul. He made his hand come over shoulder, trail down her neck and start down her chest. Her skin shivered under his touch and she closed her eyes and tilted her head back. He pressed his hand firmly around an ample breast as he leaned in and kissed her collar bone, up her throat and along to her mouth.

He felt her cool fingers brushing over the skin of his torso pulling his shirt up. He pulled back and yanked the shirt off in one move over his head. D.j immediately reached for her by her top pulling her quickly to him. The slightly corseted vest she wore laced up in the front and he made quick work of the laces then slid the opened top back off her pale shoulders. She pressed her cool skin and full breasts against his skin as they indulged in passionate kisses and hands that now knew no bounds. He felt a tug on his belt and his pants loosened at the waist. Using his feet he helped them with gravity and they slid to the floor in a noisy heap. Stepping out of them he pulled her hands back so he could slid his down the front of her now naked torso, and followed the path they took with kisses. He traveled south and only stopped to look what he was doing as he crouched and removed one heeled shoe then the other. Before he stood back up, he found the hidden zips on the sides of her pants and undid them, then tugged them down over her hips and down her long legs.

Wholly naked, and face to face, D.j collected her in his arms again. Every inch of her silk skin that was warming under his touch, was perfectly pressed to every part of him. He guided her backwards and fell together onto the bed. He found himself between her knees and pulled himself up so that he was between her thighs instead and able to look her in the eyes. Without looking away, holding her gaze, he let his slide down and softly touched her most sensitive parts. She closed her eyes and a small moan escaped her. He made sure she was open to him and he guided himself into her thrusting forward as he did so.

* * *

><p>Nikki had joined Dorian on the plane's lounge seating, often amused by Dmitry beating the ass off James and Tommy in their card games. Nikki's empath ability kicked in. In close proximity to people it often did go off on its own. It was harder to control sometimes. Especially if strong emotions were running high, and from what Nikki could sense, they werent just running high, they were boiling hot. Nikki wasnt telepathic but he knew if he thought loud enough, Dorian would hear him and use his abilities to allow a conversation.<p>

'Right now, I wish I wasn't empathic'. He shifted uncomfortably.

'What's wrong?' Dorian responded, opening a path mentally.

'I can sense EVERY emotion going on in that room. Turn my head off now!'.

Dorian searched for thoughts down the hall and his eyes widened just slightly and tried futilely to stifle a grin. Nikki elbowed his sire and both began chuckling slightly.

"I'm so glad I cant blush anymore" Nikki stated aloud, causing Dorian to shake his head, still chuckling.

James and Tommy had added to this by looking at them like a pair of confused puppies. James looked around, they were minus a guitarist. And missing his protector.

"Where's Dj and Lahja?"

Nikki pointed down the hall behind him.

"I wouldnt go looking for them if I were you".

"Like we've never seen D.j making out with a girl before."

"Oh, there's a lot more than that going on."

Nikki had learned how to share passing moments of what he picked up be it from a general crowd, or off a particular individual. He reached forward and lightly touched both James and Tommy on the arm. The touch gave them the feeling, of the thought, of the emotions being picked up. The effect was immediate. James and Tommy sat up straight looking at each other, to Nikki, and back again. James whistled a little while Tommy giggled like a teenager. Dorian sat shaking his head again.

* * *

><p>Lahja was straddled atop D.j, their bodies rocking rhythmically together. His hands were firmly gripping her hips. Her head was thrown back and when she brought it forward to look upon him, he could see the change in her. Her eyes were white, light veins teased the edge of her face, and most obviously her teeth were displayed. Their lust was inspiring a whole other lust. And yet D.j didn't stop. He kept moving with her, kept their display of passion in full swing. His hands ran up the length of her torso and back down again, re-securing their place on her hips.<p>

Keeping her gaze, and listening to the light moans leaving her, he tilted his head for her, exposing the flesh of his neck. He used his eyes to will her to hear his thought. She heard him. She beckoned him to sit up against her and he did. She still did not halt the rhythm of her hips as she kept grinding her body on his. His hands ran up her back and gripped her hard as he buried his face against her breasts, lightly biting and teasing her nipples. His heavy breath was warm against her.

Lahja tipped his face up to her and kissed him intensely and slowly moved the kisses down to his throat and slowly turned his face away. All the while, keeping her body and his moving together. She could feel his anticipation and as she set herself to strike, she began moving harder and faster against him. D.j's grip on her hardened even more, he was almost to his limit, and so Lahja bit down, minding to just nick the artery enough to draw enough blood for her and for the experience for him without risk.

D.j moaned sharply for a split second. As she she suckled the wound, she and D.j grinded their bodies together even more. The sensation of her taking from him, was sending all D.j's senses and bodily feeling through the atmosphere. Without removing her from him, D.j supported her wholly and moved her back underneath him. Lahja still fed from him and tightened her legs around D.j almost vice-like. D.j thrust into her harder and faster still, till sharp and loud moans from both of them signaled they were both at the end. Lahja stopped feeding and even with his blood on her mouth he kissed her intensely as their bodies shuddered and tensed from their climax together.


	16. Face of the Betrayer

DJ closed his eyes as he felt her slip blue checked shirt back onto his shoulders. They were dressed again, as much as he didnt want to be. It had been perfect, and she was his completely now. A whole different kind of softness came from her now. At least alone here with him she did. He knew in front of the others, and certainly while danger was prevalent she would steel her demeanor. Regardless of anything else that was happening in the strange world around them, she was his now. Her fingers traced the Ashba tattoo on his neck. After kissing his shoulder and neck from behind him she smirked.

"What is it?"

"Dorian and others know."

He glanced over his shoulder at her and she tapped the side of her temple. Oh, the telepathy. And Nikki's empathy skills. Oh, great, thought D.j. Just joined the mile high club with my vampire girlfriend and they all know. I'm never going to live this one down, he lamented in thought. He felt her arm come around him and her hand lingered against his chest above his heart. He grasped her hand tightly and held it in place. Let them know, he thought casting his care away, I'm with her and who cares who knows. She slipped away and exited the room.

D.j exhaled as if to ready himself for a firing squad, and pulled his leather jacket back on and followed the corridor back to the lounge of the plane. Almost immediately he felt their amused looks on him as he went to take a seat by Lahja, who no longer chose the singular solitary chair up front. D.j dared to glance over at Nikki, James, Tommy, and Dorian. They all bore mischievous smirks, Tommy going so far as to waggle his eyebrows suggestively at D.j.

"Oh my god" muttered D.j as he closed his eyes and shook his head. This was highschool all over.

Lahja looked around D.j to the others. She even caught Dorian futilely trying not to smirk. She shared a look with D.j. When she looked on him, D.j could see her, really see her, and how soft a gaze she gave him. Her heart was able to be seen in her eyes. D.j ignored the others, forgot they even existed and gently reached for her smooth jawline. Then leaning over he kissed her gently. Lahja closed her eyes and pressed her forehead to his and lingered that way.

"Well that settles that then," muttered Nikki pleased.

He was happy to see that Lahja and D.j had found each other now. And he knew Lahja would protect D.j with her life until all this mess was over with and then was safe enough to do the transformation. That in itself left Nikki uneasy. He couldn't shake the feeling in his stomach. And a lot of that had to do with that he still couldn't see around D.j. There should've been something. And that's when he caught it. Like a rebounding vision. It was ofrom D.j, but being projected through Lahja. And he saw blood, pain, fear. He saw a figure on the balcony of the mansion's foyer but it's face was shadowed. He saw Lahja, Dorian, himself all in despair. He felt the crushing defeat and bitter taste of betrayal in Dorian. Nikki began to panic.

"Dorian..."

Dorian saw Nikki's expression and tried to piece his chaotic thoughts. Even Lahja had looked over when she heard the cacophony inside Nikki's head.

"The mansion...there'll be a trap.."

"I suspected as much. We got away a little too easy."

"Then the she-wolves lied?"

"No, they didn't. But they are certainly being lied to."

Dorian turned and looked at Nikki, who's fear was beginning to show. He closed his eyes and concentrated on Nikki's thoughts to try and piece together the vision. There was indeed an ambush waiting. And it was only through the new formed bond between D.j and Lahja that the rebounded projection was able to come through. D.j was still surrounded by darkness and clouds. But somehow Lahja was able to mirror some of it. One of the mortals would not survive this night. The vision in Nikki's thoughts did not show that. The vision was fragmented, it wasnt whole. And Dorian knew why.

"Nikki, I think an extremely strong telepath is literally blocking D.j from Foresight. In fact I know it. When you first described the inability to see around D.j I checked my sources on the topic. Only someone very powerful in their abilities could pull this off. At least as old as me or older. And only a few exist that im aware of in the U.S.A that have the strength and control to do it."

"Someone doesn't want us to see what they're up to and it involves D.j".

"Precisely."

Nikki glanced over at D.j who had been listening and was shifting uncomfortably. He felt D.j's utter confusion. In four lifetimes D.j had never done anything warranting this kind of targeting. And for his love of Lahja, he paid with his life every time.

"What the hell did I do?"

Nikki couldn't answer him. He didn't have any kind of answer for D.j. Dorian was sitting perplexed and thumb scrolling through notes and resources he had scanned and added to his ipad. Even vampires keep their ways up to date. In fact Dorian quite liked modern human technology.

"Mr Morgan and party, we're coming up to the private strip behind Vegas as requested. Please fasten your seat belts this may be a bumpy landing." Everyone did as they were told. A almost clicking in unison as everyone did their belts up. And as the plane descended, the turbulence picked up and the flying machine rattled and bounced about on the wind. They could hear the pilot swearing a little loudly.

The plane hit the dirt strip hard amidst small narrow lights marking its path in the dark. Clearly evidence of one of the calls Dorian had made in Rio. Dorian had somewhat cashed in a few owed favors to get them this far in one piece. Everyone quickly unbuckled and made for the door which the pilot and his co-pilot had already opened up.

"Ah good the cars are here. Remind me to thank Prince Mason in L.A next time we're there."

Dorian chimed as they exited the plane and saw a number of black armored SUVs laying in wait. Out of the first SUV, a large military dressed man in black approached them. Shaved head, narrow brown eyes, heavy set forehead and jaw. It was the Henry Rollins of vampire black ops. He stopped short of Dorian and formally saluted.

"Major Trent, at ease. I'm somewhat surprised by Mason's show of force."

"Sir, Prince Mason felt you could use the extra back up after what you told him and whats been leaking out of Vegas. He thought you would appreciate the gesture after you settled that unpleasantness a few years ago for him in L.A."

"Indeed. Thankyou to you and your unit."

Out from behind the cars and glare of the headlights, fifteen more heavily armed troops in black appeared. Lahja, Billy and Dmitry rifled through some cases containing various weapons and artillery. Lahja had her guns strapped lower down around her waist and buckled on a harness with her long sharp katana blades sheathed to her back. She slid small throwing blades inside the top of her boot and under leather cuffs around her wrists. Major Trent issued her with a small earpiece that doubled as both listening device and microphone.

To D.j, she belted a similar waist holster with a matte black gun either side. In truth D.j was worried. He'd only ever used these sorts of things in a range. Never in a live fight. The crossbow she handed him was enormous. But he was ok with that. He thought about the holes in the wall he'd left in his old L.A house after obtaining a similar weapon. To his torso she belted on a quiver with half inch thick arrows. Major Trent popped the little ear bud into D.j's ear and moved along to James and Tommy. Into spare loops on the belt, Lahja slid extra clips of bullets.

"Aim for the head and heart." She instructed.

D.j nodded mutely. This was really happening. He, James, and Tommy, were about to go to war, with vampires and werewolves. They were only human.

"I feel like we're going into world war three," muttered James.

"You are." Lahja stated flatly. "You're fighting supernatural beings."

James opened his mouth and then thought better of whatever he thought and closed it again. War. With very real monsters. And D.j's girlfriend, his best friend, were both one of them. This was a story from a horror novelist, not real life.

The Major began herding people into the cars, carefully splitting up the 'civilians' with the military equally. With the Major himself and two others, he had selected Dorian, Lahja and D.j in a single car. Each car pulled away one after the other. The battle for the mansion. No doubt whoever was behind this was aware of their coming and would be prepared. And David. Well, D.j had figured out long ago, that David was either a prisoner, or in on it. He hoped for Lahja and Dorian's sake that it was the former. The betrayal of their blood parent, he wasn't sure if they were able to deal with such a vicious stab in the back. Everyone was silent during the long drive, aside from the chatter through their radio communications to each other. They were taking the back roads from their secret desert landing spot to the hills above Vegas. Dorian had his eyes closed the entire trip, like his was concentrating on something very hard. D.j spied Lahja doing the same thing.

The lights of the mansion appeared to grow ahead of them as they had turned onto a legitimate road. Lahja and Dorian snapped back to reality and all around D.j everyone began readying weapons and removing safety triggers. This was it.

"Stay behind us at all times and keep low." Major Trent barked.

The cars pulled up and screeched to a halt and parked sideways to the gates ahead of them. Everyone bailed out of the side of the cars facing away from the gates, and then crouched down out of line of sight. Major Trent whispered instructions quietly into the receiver of his earpiece. D.j noticed he could hear it in his ear. Over the edges defining the car's shape, a series of wolves could be seen. Four on the outside of the gate, two sets of three in the driveway. Four more up the stairs at the main door. Dotted about in a series of high locations were darkly dressed vampires all armed to the teeth themselves. Major Trent issued silent instructions using his hands and his men began to sneak off. Nikki and two of Trent's men had moved in behind D.j, James and Tommy. And Lahja slipped away out of sight.

She reappeared side of gate and surprised two of the wolves with her blades. As she did, the Major's men tore down the vampires along the perimeter. D.j pulled the crossbow up to his eyes and line of sighted with it over the hood of the SUV. His heart jumping into his throat as she narrowly missed claws. Her movements were fast and seamless that D.j could almost not see her. The patrols in the driveway galloped down toward the gate. Shouts and lights began to light up the front the mansion as the surprise attack was realized. Shots rang out toward the gates, and both parties began firing on each other.

Lahja switched to guns and used the body of one the wolves from the gate like a body shield. Dorian, Dmitry and Billy along with Nikki and the two soldiers provided cover fire. D.j realigned the crossbow to cover Lahja. The wolves were quick. Dj fired a silver tipped arrow at a massive paw about to come down on Lahja from behind. It shot through the meaty paw, leaving the wolf to howl out painfully and clutch its wrist. Through the crossbow's sights, D.j could see trails of smoke from the wound. The distraction proved beneficial as for a split second the wolf in front of Lahja took it's eye off her and she decapitated it. Turning her fury onto the one behind her she propelled her body up and over the wolf's head and landed with her knees on its shoulder's and cut it's throat.

The small force pushed their way up to the mansion doors. The opposing vampires and remaining wolves pulled back into a retreat as Nikki and the soldiers ushered the humans in their charge up the driveway behind Dorian, Billy and Dmitry. Their sides flanked by the other remaining soldiers and led by Lahja and Trent.

Lahja kicked the door open and expected to meet force. The foyer was empty and quiet, save for three sole figures on the overhead landing. The one in the middle clapped loudly, mockingly, and stepped forward.

"Well, well, my prodigal children survived." David stopped clapping and folded his arms. "I must say I was surprised that you were able to conceal your approach here til the last minute."

Lahja's face showed her seething fury at David's betrayal as Dorian's threatened to break his cool composed exterior.

"You will pay David." Dorian stated firmly.

"Im sure I won't."

"There'll be no where you can hide from us, or the council."

"Then I better do as much damage as possible to cripple you. Need all the head start I can get you see", he responded snidely finishing in sarcasm.

In the blink of an eye, he pointed a large gun in their direction and fired. D.j felt the searing hot bullet pierce his chest and his breath caught in his throat. He slid to the floor. David and his cohorts escaped out of sight as all rushed to D.j's side. The room fell silent for D.j, as he fought for breath. He looked up to see terror and tears in Lahja's eyes.


	17. Memento vivere

"D.j!" Nikki and James had screamed simultaneously.

Lahja and Dorian caught D.j as he struggled to breath. Dorian placed a ear to his chest whilst ignoring the smell of his blood. Dorian listened for the damage. It was grave, and if they ddin't do something right now, that was exactly where D.j would end up.

"An artery and a lung. He hasn't any time."

Lahja caught Dorian's drift. She had to turn him and now. But there was little chance he'd survive a turn like this. She hesitated and despaired. Do nothing and he dies, try and face the overwhelming likelihood that he would die anyway.

"Lahja.." Dorian urged.

Lahja nodded. They had no choice but to try. Billy and Trent kept the distraught Nikki and terrifed James and Tommy back. Lahja bit into Dorian and took as much blood as he could spare for her. She was going to need to give D.j as much as she possibly could if he was to have any chance. D.j's eyes began to flutter as he bled away in her lap, his consciousness beginning to lapse. Time was running out. Moments even. Lahja trembled as she sliced her arm open with her own translucent and razor sharp nail. The blood began to trickle at first and then it flowed. As it did she placed her arm to his mouth and urged him to swallow in these last wretched moments.

As expected the wound began to heal. But was it enough? Or had the damage been done? Lahja kept feeding him her blood til she herself was on the brink. She was dizzy and didn't even have the strength to form words. Dorian pulled her arm away when he saw D.j was no longer conscious to swallow and Lahja, utterly exhausted, collapsed backwards.

"Nikki, Billy, help me." Dorian pleaded.

Nikki rushed to D.j. There was no way to tell if it had worked. His brother, his friend, now laying on the marble floor in a pool of blood covered in his and Lahja's. He'd never experienced or saw the horror of such a turn. And the subsequent grief he felt in knowing, that this could be the end. Nikki clenched his eyes shut trying to steel himself, for his own sake and for that of James as well. Billy had picked up Lahja and started to carry her up the stairs. With very little blood in her system she was comatose. A small transfusion would have to be rigged to bring her back. As for D.j, it was a case of waiting. If after a few days his condition remained the same, then he was gone. Nikki couldn't bear the thought. He lifted D.j easily and followed Billy's steps.

* * *

><p>A resounding loud slap echoed in the dim room. The mistress had not taken kindly to David's report of what had transpired at the Morgan mansion.<p>

"I gave you no such permission to harm him before being brought to me."

"I had to do something to get out of there, otherwise I would be staked out as we speak."

"Better it had been you!" she screeched. Her dark tresses whipped around her face as she lunged at David. She tossed him hard to one side.

"They will try to turn him."

This, had not been her plan. Her revenge on him and the girl could not be executed as she had hoped now. Her only hope lay in the small possibility that he survives the turn. But now with David revealed she had no eyes in the mansion now. Foolish, selfish brat. All he could think of was his precious Vegas. If he just stuck to her plans, to her will, he would got Vegas in the end, once her revenge had been complete. Petulant child.

"Mistress Greta, we will make new plans, I will make this right."

Baroness Greta turned to him. Her eyes narrowing.

"Yes, you will" she declared in her still thick swedish accent.

* * *

><p>Her dark eyes fluttered. She felt warm. She could smell blood. Lahja bolted upright in her bed. She had been cleaned up and hooked up to an IV. Three empty bags hung on the post. She yanked the needle from her arm and snatched up the two still full plasma bags on the bedside table. She tore the top from them with her teeth and gulped the contents down in seconds and unceremoniously tossed them on the floor by her feet. A crushing sadness weighed down on her. D.j. It had come to this. Her chest was tight. And if she still breathed, it wouldve been hard. She leaned on her knees with hands, arms straight, but hung her head. She was torn between overwhelming grief, and a small spark of hope. For once, she told herself to hold on to that spark.<p>

Lahja pulled herself up off the bed. Her boots had been taken off for her and slumped by the tall mirror. She was still a little shakey on her feet. She knew that would pass. Carefully she undid the laces on her clothes and left the latex pieces in a pile on the soft carpet. She stepped around the room and pulled the velour bodiced robe from a hangar near the mirror. In the mirror she caught sight of herself. She steeled her expression, but her dark eyes alone still screamed her grief and fear. She brushed the mohawk back as much as she could and cleared the make up from her face.

All she felt was pain. And sorrow. And anger. The anger she felt was certain to take over all the rest. She swore there was nowhere on this earth that David could hide from her. Even if it took her centuries, she would make him pay, and whoever he was working with. She was balling her fists so tightly that a perfumed bottle paid the price and shattered in her grasp. She opened her palm and as the scent of lillies wafted up she shook her palm free of glass. Lahja glanced the reflection of herself in the dresser's rounded mirror. She snarled at it and with a low growl lurched forward with her right fist and shattered it with a hard punch.

* * *

><p>D.j had been watched over for several hours now by Nikki. He felt it was his place to wait here. Despite coaxing from Dorian to rest, James and Tommy refused to leave the room as well. Major Trent had his men on guard at the door, the balcony and various other advantage points around the mansion and the grounds. More of Trent's men and force from Los Angeles had flown in immediately after Trent reported the attack. Los Angeles was lending its support. Apparently calls had come in from San Fran Cisco and as far as New York offering their hand. Dorian counted his friends and promised should he need them he would send word.<p>

Dorian masked his own grief. David. His own blood father had betrayed him. He had betrayed all of them. An almost consuming grief. But Dorian knew better. He knew they would deal with that in due time. Right now, his sister, and his own child needed him to be their rock. He dreaded to think of the fallout if D.j did not awaken. He knew Lahja's vengeance would know no bounds. He had to stay strong for them. And help them. Dorian moved to the window of his office. Somewhere out there, David was in hiding with whatever enemy he had aligned himself with. Revenge would find him swiftly. He gazed at the city lights starting to disappear as the horizon started to lighten. Please D.j, Dorian pleaded silently stretching his mind to the younger man, hold on for her.

* * *

><p>Nikki had been restless in the chair watching over D.j. He couldn't sense anything from him yet. And it was upsetting Nikki far and beyond. That small ball of panic sitting like a time bomb in the pit of his stomach. He looked up and glanced at the bed. D.j had been cleaned up and laid out. His shirt removed and bandana and hat to one side. A dark blanket had been placed over him. He looked just like he was sleeping. The door busted open and Lahja stormed in. He watched as she for a moment stopped dead in her tracks upon seeing D.j. She seemingly pulled herself together and made to his side. Ever gently she bent and kissed his forehead. It was the softest side he had ever seen of Lahja.<p>

"Everyone out. Leave me with him." She demanded.

"Lahja.." Nikki stood immediately protesting.

"This isn't a discussion Nikki!" she yelled, turning her face to Nikki.

Nikki saw a heartbreak in her face he had not ever seen on anyone. Three centuries of love and pain and grief almost all at once. She mouthed the word please silently. Nikki couldn't fight her. Even if D.j was a brother to him. He ushered a mildly protesting James and Tommy out of the room. Nikki hesitated and looked back. Lahja, his sister in blood, had knelt down beside the bed clutching D.j's hand bracing herself for whatever outcome. Come on D.j, Nikki pleaded silently as he closed the door, you can do this kid, hold on.

* * *

><p>Noises, like words. Oh voices, thats what they were. He could hear voices. Only sometimes though. Not for very long. He knew them, knew their sound. He knew the owners. Like kin. Loved ones.<p>

* * *

><p>It had been at least a full day since D.j had slid into darkness, as Dorian called it. That unknown period of days waiting for a new turn to awaken. Lahja had refused to leave his side. She had made it her place and to keep everyone out. She was looking to spare Nikki, James and Tommy should it eventuate that D.j never wakes. If he's locked inside she would deliver mercy. Dorian could read her better than anyone. Dorian hoped for either end of this scenario. Either he wakes, or he just dies naturally. To end him herself would destroy her this time. He couldnt guarantee that she would survive that pain.<p>

* * *

><p>The voices were mostly the same two. A male and female. The male, he would come and go. But she was always there. Would never leave. She sounded sad. He wanted to take that away.<p>

* * *

><p>Day turned to night turn day and so on. It was now early hours on the third day. The sun had not risen yet. And Lahja was almost out of hope. They all were. If the fourth day came, chances were that D.j would never wake. She would make sure the end was swift. She had resigned herself to that. Under the side of the bed, she had placed her katanas. She had hidden them there out of sight. Mostly for Nikki's sake. She had resigned herself to revenge. It was her first and only priority. The pain of losing D.j would fuel her wrath. She would embrace it. No one involved would be spared. These actions would send shockwaves of anger through The Kin community. But to spare Dorian and his House any retribution or humiliation, she was going to excommunicate from House of Morgan and when justice was done, she would follow D.j to whatever afterlife there was. Three days by his side had left her a lot of time to think. This was her only course.<p>

Why was it when one anticipates the worst, time almost seems to speed up? Like it flys past. No sooner had Lahja made her plan and prepared herself for what seemed to be the inevitable outcome, night was upon them again.

* * *

><p>Dorian paced in his office. It was mere hours til the fourth morning. The clock had not long stuck midnight. And not an iota of life from D.j. Dorian had used his mind to try and reach out to boy. To try and feel for some flicker of life. If that's what anyone could call being the living dead.<p>

* * *

><p>Nikki reached for D.j's door, only to find it locked from the inside. He rattled it and banged his fist on the dark wood. He closed his eyes and felt for the emotions in the room. Despair, grief, and her intent. Nikki wide eyed beat on the door.<p>

"Lahja! Stop!"

Dorian hearing the commotion had joined Nikki. He used his mind to connect to his sister, and found hers wasn't the only mind in there.

'Lahja..'

'Dorian, he needs to be at peace.'

'He's in there still.'

'Then he's trapped. And that's no existence.'

Dorian couldn't be sure whether he ws awakened or trapped in his own body. A fate worse then death for anyone turned. The mind heals and changes but the body doesnt and acts like a prison. For all time. Or until the vampire starves out. But he couldnt let Lahja take the chance away that D.j was still in recovery. Still in the change.

'Lahja, sister, please give it a chance. His body may need more time.'

'We can't be certain. And I won't have him suffer.'

Dorian shook his head.

"Nikki we need to get this door open. Now."

"What's going on?"

"I can feel D.j's mind."

"Oh shit."

Dorian pulled James and Tommy back who had joined them upon hearing the yelling. Sizing up the door and backing up, Nikki and Dorian charged at the door with their shoulders breaking the reinforced door down off its hinges. Lahja stood poised with a katana gripping its hilt with both hands, its point was downwards above D.j's heart.

"Lahja stop!"

She glanced Dorian. Her pain evident in the conviction that D.j was lost. It clouded her telepathy and she hadn't felt D.j's mind. Dorian in the blink of an eye was at her side and twisted her and the blade away from D.j. She let go and the blade clattered to the floorboards noisily. It was like three centuries before. Upon hearing D.j had been executed then, she had almost succeeded in putting a sword in her chest. And Dorian stopped her. He convinced her to go on. To find him again.

"But what if..."

"Shh my sister" Dorian comforted pulling her into him, "let us see."

"Oh fuck." Nikki's voice echoed.

Lahja gasped suddenly and pulled from Dorian with wide eyes. She turned to see the source of her surprise. D.j's hand had reached up and caught her wrist. Her lip trembled as her mouth sat slightly open. He was awakening.

"I almost.." her own sentence cut off her legs no longer supported her and she crashed to her knees.

"Shh my love, I am here."

D.j's voice came softly and clear .


End file.
